


Dean's Guinea Pig

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Wing Kink, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (so far) 20 chapter series that will probably never get finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Naked Man in the Passenger Seat

"DEAN!!! It's Christmas, it's Christmas!!" Sam came bounding onto the bed where Dean lay sleeping. "Deeaan...Deeeaan!" Sam whined, waiting for a response.

"Sammy, it's 4:00 a.m.. Can't I just sleep?" Dean mumbled, half-asleep.

"But Dean, I can't sleep... I brought you a present!" Sam ran to the dresser and picked up a cardboard box with holes poked in the side. "I bought this with the money you gave me, I hope you like i-" Sam was interrupted by a squeak from the box.

"Sammy what's in there?" Dean shot up and grabbed a flask from the nightstand.

"Open it and see." Sam handed Dean the box and let him open it.

"Is this a hamster?" Dean asked picking up the sleeping rodent.

"No, its a guinea pig! I didn't have enough money to get a cage _and_ food, so I just got food. Do you like it Dean?"

Dean looked over at Sammy, and seeing his sad face, he instantly said, "I love it Sammy. Why don't you name it?" He reached over and hugged his little brother who, since he was only six at the time, didn't realize his eleven year old brother didn't want a guinea pig for Christmas. But Dean couldn't stand to see his little brother upset, so when Sammy suggested the name Castiel, Dean didn't argue.

**-20 years later-**

"Dean! Cas is in the shower!" Sam yelled from the bathroom in yet another cheap motel.

"Well get him out then!" Dean yelled in response.

Sam grabbed the guinea pig out of the tub and walked into the living room. "Dean, I'm not an animal expert, but I am pretty sure this thing is supposed to be dead by now."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Considering our lives, a twenty year old guinea pig is not really a big deal."

"Yeah Dean, I know, but I still think we need to go to a vet and get him checked out."

Dean stood up. "Fine, give him to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now give me him." Sam walked over and handed him Castiel.

"I'm going to shower now, so hurry up." Sam walked back into the bathroom and started the water.

"I'll be back soon Sammy. I hope your happy now."  Dean grabbed Castiel and the twenty year old cardboard box and walked out of the door. He opened up the door to the impala and set Cas in the passenger seat. He started to drive, and only ten minutes away from the office the radio started playing Heat of The Moment. He reached over to the radio and turned the volume up. He rolled down his windows and started singing. He had the music so loud that he barely noticed the male voice that came from the passenger seat.

"Hello Dean."

Dean snapped his head around and looked over to the seat. The guinea pig that used to be there had seemed to disappear and left in its place was a gorgeous man. Dean swerved and pulled the car over sharply.

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell are you?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, I don't understand why you are ang-"

"Don't understand why I'm angry? There is a man in my passenger seat who wasn't there a minute ago!"

The man looked into Dean's eyes. "I'm sorry if i have made you angry Dean."

"How do you know my name?" Dean was beyond annoyed at this point.

"My name is Castiel." Cas looked out of the window. "I seem to have been a guinea pig for a while. I would like to thank you for taking care of me." Cas's words didn't register to Dean.

"Wait, you're suggesting you were my freakin' guinea pig? I have heard some crazy things, but this takes the cake."

"Dean, you have no reason to believe me, but I am telling the truth." Cas stated. He knew Dean wouldn't believe him but he had to try.

"So, what are you, a skin-walker or something?"

"No Dean. I am an angel of the lord."

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked over to the passenger side door and pulled it open. He grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him out of the car. He immediately regretted it and pushed him back in. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes man?"

"Guinea pigs don't wear clothes Dean."

"There might be some clothes in the trunk, I'll get them for you."

Dean walked to the back of the Impala and grabbed a flask of holy water and salt. He also grabbed one of Sam's shirts and a pair of jeans. When Dean made it back to the front of the car Cas was still sitting in the seat, unmoved. He splashed Castiel with the holy water and dumped salt on him.

Cas looked at him puzzled. "Dean, I already told you, I am an angel."

"Just put these on." Dean handed him the clothes and turned around.

"Dean, you don't have to turn away."

Dean started to turn back around slowly while saying, "There is a naked man in my seat who I don't know. I don't want to se-" When he turned around Cas was fully dressed, with an extra trenchcoat out of nowhere. Dean brushed it off and "So, lets say you're not lying, and you are an 'angel of the lord'. Why were you my guinea pig for twenty years?" Cas stayed silent for a minute while Dean waited. "I said WHY?"

"It was better for me to be in disguise. There is a reason why I had to be with you for these years. It is my destiny to be with you."

Dean rested his hands on his waist. "And what the hell does that mean?"

Castiel stared up at Dean, not answering.

"Wait, you mean we have to be _together_? Because sorry for you, but I do not play for that team." Dean scoffed. He turned to walk away and Cas appeared in front of him with a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean took Cas's hand off of him and slammed it on the car's hood. "Don't touch me." He sneered while grabbing his gun from his back. "If you don't tell me exactly what this 'destiny' of ours is, I will kill you."

"Dean, your guns can't kill me. And I already explained it to you. Fate has told me it is our destiny to be joined together, we are soulmates, Dean. And if we don't do this voluntarily, she will force i-"

"When you say _it_ , does that just mean we gave to bang and I can go back to my oh-so-normal life?"

"No Dean. It does not mean we just have to 'bang'. It means we have to be in love."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint Cas, but I can't just fall in love with someone who was my FUCKIN' PET GUINEA PIG!" Dean grabbed Cas by the collar and pushed him back into the car. "Don't move. We're going back to the motel, and you are going to explain this all again to Sam."

During the way back to the motel, Dean was beginning to wonder about how life with this man would be. _Cas is hot, and how cool would it be to bang an angel?_ He smiled to himself as he started to picture it. But after a while in the car with Cas, Dean began to see Cas as more than a hot angel. He began to see that he could really love the man, or angel, in the passenger seat.


	2. Dean Can't Handle it

Dean rolled into a parking spot in the completely empty parking lot and pulled the key out of the ignition. He glanced over to the passenger seat and noticed Cas wasn't there. "Damnit Cas, where did you go?" Dean hurried out of the car to find Cas standing in front of the motel door, puzzled.

"Dean, I still don't understand why you are so angry." Cas glanced over to Dean who was running with the motel key in his hand.

"Cas, can we not do this now?" Dean was about to put the key in the lock when Cas grabbed his arm.

"I'm just trying to understand. If we are going to be in love I need to know you."

Dean shook his arm off. "Look, I'm sorry to mess up your fantasy, but we are not falling in love," Dean pointed at himself, " _I_ do not fall in love. Because whenever I do start to love anyone, they end up dead. And I can't let you die Cas, I won't let you die, just because you are a naïve lit-" Dean was interuppted by Sam opening the motel door.

 Cas looked in front of him at Sam. "You are much taller since I saw you last in person. I also see your hair has changed."

 Sam shook his head and smiled. "Um..Thanks? I guess."

 While Sam and Castiel were casually conversing, Dean was standing to the side confused. Confused on how Sam was not the least bit surprised when a man who he shouldn't have known commented on his hair. Confused on how Cas had said that he had seen Sam before as an angel, not just as a guinea pig. Overwhelmed by his thoughts he shouted, "IF NEITHER OF YOU EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU BLEED."

Sam glanced at his brother and grabbed Cas's arm, pulling him into the room while leaving Dean outside. Sam slammed the door and locked it, and since Dean didn't have his lock-picking kit on him, he had to get creative. After what seemed like an hour for Dean, but was only a mere four minutes, Sam opened the door to find Dean in front of the window, with a bat in his hand, ready to smash the room's window. "Dean, get in here," Sam said, exasperated, grabbing his brother's arm and slinging him into the room.

"Get your slimy traitor hands off of me," Dean said, defensively, throwing Sam's hand off of him. "Just because your bigger than me, doesn't mean I can't fight you." Dean threw a lame punch at his brother's chest. Sam began to realize that in the four minutes he was alone outside Dean had managed to get himself royally drunk.

"Really Dean?" Sam sighed disappointedly. He turned to Cas and asked, "So, do you need anything from the store? I'm going to get some protein bars an-"

"Don't forget the piiee..." Dean mumbled while stumbling to the bed where Cas was sitting. Cas shook his head, watching as Dean approached.

"Okay...and I guess I'm getting pie." Sam walked out of the door leaving Cas sitting on the bed and Dean stumbling towards him.

Dean finally made it to the bed and he sat down next to Cas."So angel, di-did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Cas looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, it did."

Dean climbed on Cas's lap and put his arms around his neck. "Is your name beautiful?"

Cas stared at him blankly. "Dean, you know m-"

"Cause you're beautiful." Dean started to swing his legs around so they were hugging Castiel's back.

"Dean, you are intoxicated." Cas grabbed one of Dean's arms off of his neck and put it in Dean's lap.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you. Hey Beautiful, do you know my favorite letters?"

"No Dean."

"U R A QT. Haha get it?" Dean placed his arm back on Cas's neck and pushed him back on to the bed, straddling him. He laid flat so their chests were touching and started to kiss Cas's neck.

"Dean, stop."

Dean didn't listen to Cas and traveled up to his lips. Dean started kissing them slowly, then faster as Cas started kissing back. Just as Cas was about to put his unmoved hands on Dean's back Sam opened the door. He immediately turned around as Cas had somehow lost his shirt. "I'll just go get some-We need more protein bars." He stammered as he shut the door. He put his back against the door and whispered to himself, "I knew it!" while he fist pumped. Sam reopened the door to see a blushing Cas and a passed-out Dean on top of him.

"I-I don't know what happened. He was intoxicated." Cas tried to explain.

"It's okay Cas, I understand perfectly." Sam said as he walked inside the room and shut the door.

Cas looked down at the bag, worried. "Did you get Dean's pie?"

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced over at Castiel. "Yes, I got Dean's pie."

Cas looked relieved as he started to stroke the passed-out man's hair. "Sam, do you think he will ever learn to love me?"

Sam turned around. "I think he already does."

~

"Good morning sweet-cheeks, here's a nice, greasy breakfast for you." Dean looked up in time to see his brother throwing a bag of food at his face.

"Ugh, Sammy, will you turn off the damned light?"

"Dean, the lights aren't on, that's just sunlight."

Dean grabbed his head and tried to sit up, but then noticed a bright pair of blue eyes staring into his own green ones. "Oh what the h-OWW!" Dean tried to get up quickly but grabbed his head when it was overcome by pain. He managed to look down at Cas and croak out, "Dude, why am I on top of you, why don't you have a shirt on, and why am I hungover?"

"Well Dean, you got quite intoxicated when Sam locked you out, and then he left to get some protein bars and pie." Dean's eyes brightened as Cas said pie. "You then proceeded to call me beautiful and brought up my experience falling from heaven. Then you told me your favorite letters, 'U R A QT', and started to kiss me. Then Sam walked in, and I made sure he had gotten your pie."

Dean blushed, as he didn't remember any of that night. "So uh, Cas I guess I'm sorry or whatever, I don't remember anything that happened."

Cas sighed and sadly replied. "I know Dean, but I just wanted you to know, that was the best night I've ever had." He disappeared with the woosh of his wings.

Dean looked around confused. "Damn, I didn't know he could do that." Sam chuckled. "So, I'm going to get a shower now." Dean said before he got off of the bed and stepped into the bathroom. He undressed slowly and looked into the mirror at his bruised lips. 'Well, last night must have been wild.' Dean chuckled to himself, stepping into the shower. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into his hair. He winced as the pounding in his head refused to stop. He quickly finished washing and stepped out of the shower.

Only to find Cas standing there, still shirtless.

He grabbed a towel off of the rack and quickly wrapped it around his body. "What the hell Cas? You can't just show up in the bathroom while another grown man is taking a shower!"

"I apologize sincerely Dean. But I needed to show you something." Cas approached Dean, while Dean took a step back.

"Dude, naked over here." Dean tightened the towel and prepared himself. He was going to go around Cas and get his pants. Dean started to walk forward and was almost past Cas when the angel moved to the left and brushed slightly against Dean's dick. Dean managed to keep in the slight gasp that wanted to come through his lips. Cas stared into his eyes and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. Cas was giving him the memory of the night before, and as he watched while Dean gasped and blushed he was wishing he could relive it as well. He could tell when the memory was over because he saw a faint and quick frown cross Dean's lips.

"I figured you should know." Cas turned and was ready to fly away when Dean grabbed his arm, which was a big mistake. Dean felt a cold air and looked down to see his towel had fallen. Cas tried not to look but he found himself staring as Dean frantically searched for the towel. Cas disappeared quickly, leaving a blushing Dean behind. Dean grabbed his towel and put it on the counter. He slowly got back into the shower and turned the water on cold.

As he showered, for the second time, he kept thinking about the night before. How he kissed up Cas's neck, how he straddled Cas's waist, and how terrible those stupid pick-up lines were. He remembered how much he wanted Cas, and how much he still wanted him. Even if the strange man had been a rodent for the last two decades. He turned off the shower again and actually managed to put on his clothing. Dean walked into the main room where Sam was and got a strange look.

"How many showers do you plan to take today Dean?"

"Shut up."

Dean and Sam moved on from that cheap motel and that case, to another cheap motel and another case. It was a few days before either of them saw Cas again.


	3. The Motel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut chapter!

The Winchesters stopped at the Temporary Inn and got a room with two separate bedrooms. They walked into the room and Sam went immediately to the room he deemed his. Dean dropped his duffle bag by the door and walked into his own bedroom. He took off his jacket and shirt and laid on the bed. He picked up the T.V. remote and looked at the program guide. "Casa Erotica nine, nice!" Dean said enthusiastically. He turned on the T.V. and looked through the choices. He picked a channel and got up to make himself a burger in the kitchen. When Dean returned with the burger in his hand, he saw a very confused Cas on the bed. "Dean, if the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why does he keep hitting her rear? Perhaps she has don-"

"Cas what the hell are you doing here? And why are you watching porn?" Dean walked over to the angel in the trench coat and took a seat next to him.

"Dean, this was on when I got here. But you didn't answer me, why does he hit her rear?"

"I'm not explaining porn to you Cas. And you didn't answer me either, what are you doing here?"

"I felt like coming by. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Dean chuckled, "What, the fact that you're here or the fact I'm watching porn with you?"

Cas stared straight-faced. "Dean, this may be the wrong time to talk about this, but I felt I needed to tell you something," Cas whispered.

Dean gazed at him waiting for the angel to talk.

"We need to discuss our relationship." The sound of the T.V. played in the backround.

Dean looked away, feeling his face become crimson and his body get flustered. "Well...Um, well, Cas, I don't think there really is...uh, much to discuss..." Dean murmured quickly and trailed off.

"Dean, you do realize I love you, right?" Dean became even more red, which seemed impossible. "I would just like to know if there was any way you could ever love me back."

Dean looked back at the now laying down Cas and instantly regretted it. Cas had a look on his face, like a puppy, that made Dean want to just cuddle him. Well, among other things. The angel seemed to not notice how Dean was fighting himself to not just blurt out 'I love you too Cas.'

"Dean?"

The man grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V. before he started to crawl onto the angel's lap and grab his arms. Dean held them above Cas's head and looked directly into Cas's eyes, seeming to ask him permission. Cas nodded his head while still giving Dean the puppy eyes. Dean kissed up Cas's neck, like the night not so long ago. He quickly pulled off the angel's coat and shirt and threw them on the floor. With his free hand, Dean started to stroke Cas's chest. Cas slightly whimpered, and slightly tried to pull his arms out of Dean's grip. Dean held the angel's arms tighter and once again looked Cas in the eyes, asking for permission as he let his free hand drift down to the belt on Cas's pants. Cas once again nodded, but he also successfully pulled his arms out of Dean's grip. Dean didn't mind, it gave him an extra hand to undo the belt. Cas reached over to Dean and pulled his head in for a kiss, seeming to gain some courage. Dean finally managed to get the belt, and pants, off of Cas. While Cas continued to kiss Dean with a certain hunger he had never felt before, Dean started to pull down Cas's boxers. Cas stopped kissing and looked up at Dean. "Oh-Uh, sorry Cas," Dean apologized, thinking he had gone too far for the angel.

"No Dean, don't stop, I just wanted to know," Cas gulped, "If you really wish to do this."

Dean looked Cas in the eyes hungrily and whispered to him, caressing Cas's face with his hand. "Yes Cas. I really want to do yo-I mean this. Well, both."

Cas took Dean's hand in his own and kissed the back of it. He leaned forward, undoing Dean's button on his jeans, and looking Dean in the eyes the whole time. He planted kisses on the bare thighs, abs, chest and neck of Dean. Dean crashed his lips onto Cas's and his hand onto the dick of the angel before him, not able to restrain himself. Cas moaned and silently wished that Dean would just slip his boxers off already. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling, as no angels were intimate with one another, but Cas really liked it. As if Dean heard Cas's silent wish, he finally took off the soaked boxers Cas was wearing. Dean knew what he was doing and quickly started to lick Castiel's tip. The angel gave a sweet moan and bucked his hips, not quite knowing exactly what he wanted, but knowing he wanted more from Dean. The Winchester answered with a suck and kiss, and he wasn't surprised when the virgin Cas started to show signs of his orgasm. Dean did one more quick thing before his angel finished. He took Cas in his hands and pumped slowly, soon joining them with his tongue causing Cas to jerk and moan loudly. Cas didn't have much of a warning when Dean pumped him the last time, quick and hard, and he finished in Dean's hands with a soft scream and a loud "DEAN!". Dean liked hearing Cas scream his name and wished he would do it again.

Cas was finished, but Dean hadn't gotten any relief. His penis bulged in his boxers and the front of them was soaked. Cas sat up, glistening with sweat and panting, out of breath. Dean couldn't find it in him to ask Cas to do anything for him, rather deciding to just take a long, cold shower.

But then Cas tackled him, pushing him down on the bed, rather nervously but also full of excitement. Cas urgently pulled down Dean's boxers, wishing to do to Dean what Dean had done to him. Cas looked Dean in the eyes as he neared the tip, hearing Dean whisper, "Cas, you don't have to do anything to me if you don't want to." But Cas really wanted to. Cas started to suck on Dean's tip as he heard the man moan loudly. Cas started to deep-throat Dean, almost choking multiple times from his size. Dean progressively moaned louder and louder until Cas starting licking down his shaft, causing Dean to reach down and hold Cas's hair instead. Dean took a few ragged breaths and moaned, "...caaassss..." before he came and Cas tried desperately to catch it all in his mouth.

The few white lines running down Cas's chin turned Dean on so much he almost came again.

Dean walked to the dresser with weak legs as he picked up a random shirt and wiped Cas's mouth with it. He helped Cas put his boxers back on, while refusing to wear his own, and crawled under the covers with Cas in his arms.

When he woke up, the angel was gone.

Dean looked over to the pillow where Cas had laid his head the night before. He saw a white slip of paper and grabbed it while sitting up. On the paper there was a note in fancy handwriting, which he guessed was Cas's. He started to read. "I love you so much Dean. Thank you for last night. -Castiel."

Dean smiled softly and placed the note back on the pillow. He got up putting his clothing from the night before in a pile and grabbing a new pair of boxers, a shirt and some jeans. Once he was dressed, he strolled into the kitchen. Sam was sitting on the couch on his laptop, probably finding a new case for them. "So Cas stopped by this morning." Sam said casually.

"Oh did he?" Dean gulped nervously and started walking slower.

"Yes. But do you know what he wanted?"

"No Sam, I'm not a mind reader."

Sam turned around to face his brother. "Calm down attitude. Anyway, he stopped in, in only his trenchcoat, tie and boxers, to ask for a piece of paper and a pen. Do you know what that's about?" Sam asked, knowing Cas was also here last night from the noises coming from Dean's room which he desperately tried to block out.

Dean thought back to last night and wondered why Cas didn't put all of his clothes back on. "Well I have no clue. I haven't seen Cas since Tuesday." Dean smiled, thinking his brother didn't know what happened last night and soon added, "But anyway, I'm going to get me some grub. Want anything?"

Sam looked away from his brother and said under his breath, "Yeah, the truth."

"What was that?" Dean asked, not understanding what Sam mumbled.

"I said yes. Just get me a coffee or something."

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door. When Sam heard the sound of the Impala driving away, he decided to investigate. He walked into his brother's room and saw a white piece of paper on the pillow. Sam walked over, picked the slip up and started reading, "I love you so much Dean. Thank you for last night. -Castiel." He smirked and placed the paper back down on the bed. He also noticed, the bed that was made just yesterday had the blankets on the floor and the sheet almost completely off. He groaned and threw up in his mouth a little, getting bad images of what might have happened last night. Sam was about to look through the pile of clothes on the floor to see if Cas's missing shirt and pants were in there when he heard the Impala's engine. Sam ran quickly back to the spot on the couch and sat down at the same moment he heard the door knob turn. Sam looked over at his brother, trying to control his breathing. "What's up with you?" Dean asked as his brother breathed heavily.

"Nothing." Sam answered. "Why are you back so early?"

"I forgot my cash." Dean stated and walked into his bedroom. He saw the note that was on his pillow now in the middle of his bed. He panicked and looked out of his door. "Sammy? Did you go into my room?"

Sam stayed silent for one second too long and Dean snapped. "SAMMY! I'VE TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" He started walking to the door. "I DON'T GO INTO YOUR ROOM, YOU DON'T GO INTO MINE!" Dean reached the door, opening it and walking out. The door slammed behind him and he slid to the ground. He stayed that way for a few minutes until Sam slowly opened the door. "What do you want Sam?" Dean was beyond annoyed.

"Dean, I'm sorry. But if you're embarrassed, you shouldn't be."

"My brother just found out I'm banging a guy angel, how is that not embarrassing?"

Sam mumbled under his breath, "Well if you didn't want me to know you probably shouldn't have been so loud."

"What?" Dean glanced at his brother.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something."

"Spit it out."

"Well, I'm in love with an angel too."


	4. Sammy and his Angel/The First Date

Dean whipped his head around. "I'm sorry WH-" Sam shut the door in his face before he could finish. "Sammy open the door!" Dean pounded while Sam stood there, shocked that he really just told his brother that. Sam also began to realize his mistake when he said Dean shouldn't feel embarrassed, as he was extremely embarrassed himself. He felt a gust of wind behind him and he turned around. He didn't see anyone until he looked down. Gabriel was standing there, obviously annoyed that Sam had to look down to see him. The 5'8 angel was eight inches shorter than the 6'4 Winchester. Sam scooped Gabe in a hug and felt the angel's arms around his butt, as that was as high as they would go.

"I see you missed me?" Gabriel remarked, still with hands around Sam even though the Winchester had let go.

Sam simply answered with a kiss that he had to bend down to give. Gabriel kissed him back and when the pounding on the door was too much he reached over and opened it, causing Dean to fall forward with a thump.

"So that's the great Dean Winchester." Gabriel smirked at Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean grumbled as he got back up. "And why are you so short?"

The answer Dean received was a punch to the face that broke his nose.

"What the hell man?" "Gabe!" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

Gabe sighed and touched his hand to Dean's forehead, healing the broken nose and removing the blood and pain. Sam walked over and put his arm on Gabriel's shoulder, blushing and not looking his brother in the eyes. Gabe stared at Sam and sighed again, realizing he would have to explain to Dean since Sam couldn't. Gabe stood on the tips of his toes and pulled Sam's face to his. Sam immediately reacted and kissed Gabriel back, forgetting his brother was in the room. Dean covered his eyes, saying "C'mon guys, I'm right here."

Gabe turned and smirked, "Exactly." Sam walked to the couch and sat down, blushing like he never had before. Gabriel pouted and whined to Dean, "You ruined it."

 Dean stood still for a moment, then, not coming up with anything to say, sat down next to Sam. Sam looked away, still not able to look his brother in the eyes. "Sam, you don't have to be embarrassed. I understand."

Sam quickly glanced at his brother, the blush still red on his face. He was about to say something when Gabe shouted, "Ha, GAAAAAAAY!"

Dean got off the couch and snapped, "Dude. We're freakin' brothers!"

Gabriel smirked yet again. "It's a good thing you used freakin' instead of fuckin' in that sentence."

Dean had had enough and he swung his fist to punch the smirking angel. Gabriel caught it and said in a very serious tone, "Look, I don't like you, you don't like me, that's fine. But unfortunately for you, I like your brother, so I'm staying around. Just know that if you dare to try and hurt me, which you can't, I will break every bone in your body." Gabriel let go of Dean's fist and sat down next to Sam on the couch, putting his arm around Sam's waist. Dean just stood there with a shocked look on his face until he countered, "Trust me, you won't get that far. I also have an angel head-over-heels for me."

He turned around and saw Gabriel's confused face. In his head, Gabe started to list the names of some angels and turned up with nothing. He stood up, asking, "Who?"

As if on cue Castiel showed up in the room, thankfully now wearing a shirt and pants, standing a few inches away from Dean. "Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same Castiel. You've been gone for twenty years with no contact with anyone. What the hell?"

Cas tried to explain himself. "Well, I turned myself into a rodent so tha-"

Gabe interrupted, "Yeah, yeah I don't care." He walked over to Cas and hugged him tightly, while Cas stood there awkwardly. Castiel had no clue how to respond, so he slapped Gabe's rear and muttered, "I learned that from the pizza man."

Gabriel winked at Cas and responded with, "That's a hell of a way to greet your brother," while Dean buried his head in his hands.

Cas looked over at Dean and questioned, "Did I do something wrong Dean?"

Dean was speechless and just dragged Cas into the kitchen. When they stopped Dean looked over at Cas and tried to explain. "Cas, you don't do something you learned in a porn to your brother." Dean told Cas to stay in the kitchen while he walked around the corner to talk to Sam. "Hey Samm-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the pair making out on the couch. Dean decided it could wait until later and went back into the kitchen where he found Cas talking to a fly he found on the window. "If you stopped flying away I would let you out of this room." Dean grabbed Cas's arm and ran with him into his room.

Once they both made it inside Dean closed the door and slammed Cas up against it. He attacked the angel's mouth and Cas pushed Dean away slightly. Dean took a step back and looked down, embarrassed. Castiel said in a soft voice, "Dean, is this appropriate when your brother and my brother are both out there?"

Dean looked into Cas's eyes and softly replied, "I guess not..."

Cas grabbed Dean's arm and within a few seconds they were standing on a beach next to a sunset.

Dean stumbled, not used to the quick travel and Cas caught him before he fell, standing him back up. "Where are we?" Dean was mesmerized.

"We are on an island in the middle of the Atlantic."

Dean looked behind him and saw a long line of trees going down the beach on both sides. He also saw a table and chairs with two plates, one covered, one empty, next to an out-of-place bed. "What is this Cas?"

"I realized that we haven't been on a date so I set one up here. I hope you enjoy it."

Dean walked over to the table and sat in the chair, grabbing Castiel's hand and dragging the angel with him. Cas sat down in the chair across from Dean and smiled. Dean lifted the cover on his food and underneath was a hamburger. Dean chuckled and Cas took that as a bad thing. He started panicking and apologizing. "I'm sorr- I'm so sorry Dean. I've never seen you eat anything else so I didn't know what you liked so I learned how to make hamburgers an-"

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas slowly. He pulled back and grabbed Cas's hand again. "Cas, I love it. And I rather have this hamburger that you made against any hamburger made by a professional chef."

Cas calmed down and stared at the waves lapping on the beach.

"Are you not going to eat Cas?"

"I don't need to eat, I'm not human."

Dean ripped a piece of the hamburger off and gave it to Cas. "At least try it."

Cas took the piece out of Dean's hand and they ate their first bites together. Cas's face scrunched up and he spit the piece out of his mouth. Dean did the same with the bite that he took.

"Are hamburger's supposed to taste like this?" Cas asked, confused.

Dean shook his head. "Not really."

~

Both Sam and Gabriel heard the sound of Dean's door closing and something being pushed against it. They stopped kissing to let themselves breathe. Not even three seconds went by before they were at each other's mouths again. Sam slowly picked Gabriel off of the couch and held him around his waist. Gabe responded and wrapped his legs around Sam as Sam walked into his bedroom. When they were inside Gabriel stopped kissing Sam and said in a girly voice, "I need to go to the restroom to powder my nose." He fluttered his eyelashes and Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam reluctantly let Gabriel down and sat on the bed. Gabriel walked out of the room and very slowly opened the door to Dean's room. He braced himself, thinking he was going to see his brother and Dean in the bed, but when the door was opened all the way, Dean and Cas were gone. Gabriel skipped back to Sam's bedroom and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Dean and Cas aren't here." He said with a wink. He then ran to the bed and pushed Sam backwards. Sam fell back onto the bed and smiled as Gabriel climbed on top of him. "I love you so much Gabriel."

"I love you too Sam."


	5. Heaven's Rules

Gabriel ran his hands through Sam's long hair while still straddling him. He slowly bent down to kiss Sam while grinding his hips on Sam's jeans. Sam softly moaned and kissed his angel back. They wasted no time and soon both men were in their boxers. Gabriel had somehow made it to the bottom, making him look even smaller compared to the man on top of him.  He hated it and tried to get Sam on the bed. "Sam..."

Sam looked up at him and smiled, already knowing what Gabriel was trying to do. "No Gabe."

"But Saaaaaaaam..." Sam looked up again and started kissing him to get him to stop whining. Gabriel couldn't complain as he kissed back and let his hands explore Sam's bare chest. Gabriel suddenly disappeared and left a very confused and very hot & bothered Sam.

Cas was very disappointed as the meal he worked hard to make was a failure. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and lead him over to the bed, kissing him all the way there. Dean laid him on the bed softly and started to kiss more passionately. They had been just kissing for almost 20 straight minutes when Gabriel suddenly appeared on the beach. There were about ten seconds where he just stood there since no one saw him, so he decided to clear his throat. Dean jumped off of Cas and sat in a way where it camouflaged the bulge in his jeans. Cas just sat up and stared directly at his brother. "Uh Castiel, do you think you can get rid of that, please?" Gabriel felt nauseous seeing his little, innocent brother like that.

Cas looked down then back at Gabriel. "Why?"

"Because it's weird seeing your brother with a boner, that's all."

Cas disappeared and Dean looked over at Gabriel. "Why are you here?"

"I don't really know. One second I was making out with Sam, feeling his che-"

Dean pretended to throw up in his mouth. "I didn't need to know that."

Gabriel winked. "Of course you did. But now I have to ask, why are _you_ here?"

Dean shrugged. "Cas took me here to have a date. He tried to make me a meal."

Gabriel was proud of his little brother for romancing his boy instead of going straight to a bed, especially since the bed was right next to the table. "So why am _I_ here?" Gabriel asked out loud. Cas returned with company. Dean wished at that moment that he had asked to go with Cas, since his boner was still there, and it was weird having all these people around who could see it. The person that Cas had with him was immediately recognized by Gabriel.

"Zachariah?" Gabriel said "Why are you here? And why can't I leave?"

"Because I am not permitting you to." Zachariah looked over at Dean. "And who's boy-toy is that?"

"He isn't a 'boy-toy' Zachariah, he is my love." Castiel defended Dean.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Get rid of him Cas."

"Wha-"

Zachariah snapped Dean's neck with a flick of his wrist. Cas ran over to Dean who fell limp in the bed. "I said, get rid of him. Either you send him somewhere or he stays dead."

Cas placed his shaking hand on Dean's forehead, healing him. He then focused on the motel and sent him there.

~

Sam had been sitting on the bed for about a minute, waiting for Gabriel to come back. He suddenly heard, "Geez, where am I?" from the corner of his room. He looked and saw Dean standing there with an obvious boner at the same time that Dean looked over and saw Sam's. They both cringed and tried not to look each other in the eye, or look at each other's pants. Sam cleared his throat, looking at the wall, and awkwardly said, "So uh...what are you doing in the corner of my room?"

Dean turned around and looked at the wall behind him. "I um... I don't really know. I was on a beach with Cas, and now I'm here with...uh...you."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"So I'm uh, I'm gonna go to my room now." Dean said, rushing to Sam's door.

Dean was quickly in his own room and he went into the bathroom. He undressed and turned the shower on cold at the same time his brother did in the other room.

~

Castiel, Gabriel and Zachariah were all standing on the beach, staring at one another.

"Well isn't this quite romantic?" Gabriel joked, trying to get anyone else to say anything.

Castiel retorted, "Well it was until you got here."

Gabriel was shocked. "Aren't you sassy today."

Castiel turned to him. "I planned this date for Dean and I and you had to come out of nowhe-"

"Enough you two. Now, speaking of Dean, I guess I should tell you why we are all here. As you boys know, you are both _involved_ with a human." Cas and Gabriel nodded. "And you also know that as angels, that is forbidden." Cas objected, "Zachariah, it is not forbidden to be in love with a human, it is forbidden to reproduce with them. As Dean and Sam are males, I don't believe we can reproduce with them."

Gabe and Zachariah shared a look. Gabriel started to explain. "A lot has changed since you have been gone Cas. We have found out, because of Ezekiel falling in love with a male human, that we actually can reproduce."

"Thank you Gabriel. Now Cas, since you have not intercourse with Dean, I am here to simply warn you. You must leave Dean now."

"But fate told m-"

"I understand. But she has been dealt with. If you refuse to leave Dean, I will take action."

"What will you do to me?"

"I will remove your grace."

Castiel stood there, shocked and Gabriel couldn't help but feel bad. He had gotten a whole year with Sam, but Castiel had only gotten less than a week with Dean.

Zachariah turned to Gabriel. "And you. It seems that the workers upstairs couldn't do their damn job and overlooked your relationship with Sam. And you seem to have had intercourse with Sam many times." He was interrupted by a comment from Gabriel.

"Lighten up Zachy, just say sex. We're all family here. right?"

Zachariah ignored Gabe and continued his speech. "We have checked Sam and luckily for you, he is not reproducing. Because of that, I won't kill you right now. But I will tell you the same thing I told Cas, if you do not leave Sam, I will take your grace, and just for laughs, I will take Castiel's too." Zachariah left without another word to either of them.

 Castiel fell to the ground sobbing. Gabriel quickly ran to his little brother's side and hugged him. "Shh....shhh...Cassie it will be okay..." Gabriel tried to calm down the weeping angel.

"Gabriel, I can't just leave him. I'm in love with Dean!"

"Shh...Cas I know how you feel...I'm in love with Sam." Gabriel looked up to the sky and shouted, "Why are you guys such DICKS?"

Cas looked over at his brother and whispered, "Gabriel, I would like to go see Dean. Perhaps for the last time."


	6. The Deal With Crowley

Gabriel took Cas to the motel where Dean and Sam were staying. They appeared when Sam and Dean were in the living room watching the T.V.. When Dean saw Cas he ran over and took him in his arms, wiping away the tears he saw. When Sam saw Gabe, he ran over and kissed him, spinning him around. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked concerned. Gabriel pulled away from Sam before things went further and returned to Cas's side. "What happened to Cas, Gabe?" Dean asked frantically, trying to figure out why his angel was crying.

Gabriel stayed silent and Dean shouted at him, "What the hell is wrong with Cas, GABE?"

"Hey, calm down Dean." Sam said, not liking how Dean was talking to Gabriel.

"I'll calm down when I find out why my angel is crying!" Dean yelled without thinking, causing him to blush when he realized he called Cas his.

Cas looked up at Dean and stroked his cheek, wishing he didn't have to leave without an explanation. But if he gave Dean one, he would undoubtedly go after Zachariah. Cas looked over at Gabriel and nodded. Gabe reached over to Cas and held onto his arm. "What is he doing?" Dean asked Cas, getting no response. Castiel teared up again and just before Gabriel took them away, the two angels both simultaneously said "I love you." to their Winchester. Dean tried to grab ahold of Cas, but they disappeared too quickly.

"What the hell was that? What the hell was THAT?" Dean yelled at Sam, wishing he had an answer.

"Dean, I don't know. They probably just went somewhere to let Cas cool down. They'll be back in a few days."

Dean stood up and shook his head. "Don't you get it Sammy? They aren't coming back! Why else would they have declared their love to us like that? Something is really wrong, and I intend to find out what."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, let's just get some sleep. We can discuss it tomorrow when we have clear minds." Sam walked into his bedroom and closed the door, climbing on his bed and falling asleep instantly.

Dean got up and slowly walked to his room. He sat down on the bed and shed a few tears. He looked up and prayed to Castiel, hoping he could be heard.

When he got no response, he gave up and went to bed, not knowing the angel he was praying to was in the motel room above him listening to every word.

Dean awoke in the middle of the night from a sound in the motel room. He grabbed his sawed-off from the nightstand next to him and slowly walked to the room's door. It squeaked when he pushed it open alarming the man standing in their kitchen, raiding their fridge. Dean looked over to his brother's room to see him staring back. Sam shrugged and looked back to the man in the kitchen and shouted, "Hey!"

The man turned but his face was in the shadows, so they couldn't tell if they knew him or not. "Who the hell are you and what are doing in our fridge?" Dean said, surprisingly calm.

The fridge was closed by the short man as he approached them and the light Sam had turned on in the hall. The shadows lifted from his face and Dean and Sam looked at each other, instantly recognizing the fridge raider.

"Hello boys."

Dean lowered his gun and sighed. "Crowley, what are you doing in our fridge?"

"Well, I was looking for some pie and I couldn't help but notice your angel boyfriends are missing." Crowley admitted suspiciously.

Dean walked over to Crowley and pushed him against the wall, arm against his neck. "If you don't tell me what you know right now I'll-"

"Oh you'll what? You do realize that because I'm, oh you know, the King of Hell, I came with protection."

Crowley whistled sharply and Dean heard the sound of footsteps come up behind him. He looked back and saw a demon standing behind him, gun to his back. Dean backed up and Crowley readjusted his tie. "Thank you." He muttered sarcastically. "But do you think you could have laid off the suit? It's new." Crowley smirked and glanced behind his demon. "Really moose?" He asked sarcastically when he saw Sammy run up behind the demon and stab him with Ruby's knife.

Dean pushed Crowley back onto the wall and held him there successfully until Sam had finished drawing the large Devil's Trap on the floor. Crowley sighed and walked into it, with no refusal from Dean. "Would you at least get me a chair?" He asked, standing in the middle of the trap. Sam slid a chair over to him, careful to not scratch the lines of the trap.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked, confused.

"Do what?"

"Walk straight into the trap?"

Crowley glanced over to Dean, annoyed. "Because I know about your little problem and I know you would have tied me up in here and tried to tortured me if I didn't tell you what you want to hear. And I have a dentist appointment in an hour that I just can't be late for."

Sam shot a glance over at Dean. Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on Crowley's chair. "Crowley, how do you know about Gabriel and Cas?"

Crowley turned his head to look at the taller Winchester. "Well moosey, it's actually big news at the moment. But never mind that. I know why they left, and it seems that you two don't. I can tell you if you want."

Dean took a step forward. "But at what price?"

Crowley turned back to Dean. "Oh, you got me, I do need something in return."

"Well what the hell is it?"

"Calm down your attitude squirrel, or I won't tell you anything. I only want," He paused for dramatic effect, making Dean groan, "to help in resolving the problem."

Dean stared. "Seriously? What do you have to do with two angels disappearing?"

Crowley shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything until you accept the deal."

Sam started to talk. "But we don't know what exactly we're accepting."

Crowley shrugged. "You just have to have blind faith boys."

The brothers looked at each other, both knowing they had to take the deal.

Simultaneously they turned towards Crowley and said, "Deal."

Crowley smirked, satisfied. "Oh good, now let me out of this damned trap."

Sam took a step forward and cautiously scratched the outside line of the circle.

Crowley got up and walked to the couch, sitting down. He patted the space next to him, inviting the boys to sit with him. "C'mon boys, it's story time."

~

"So Zachariah made a stupid rule about us," Dean gestured to himself and his brother, "being with Cas and Gabriel?"

"Basically, yes. And the only way to get rid of the rule is to kill Zachariah, revoking it." Crowley explained.

Dean got up and pulled up a chair. "So why didn't the assholes tell us?"

"Well, there was a consequence if they did. Zachy told them that if they didn't leave you two, he would take away their grace. And it was worse for Gabe, because if he refused to leave, both his and Cas's graces would be removed."

Sam looked down. "Why was it worse for Gabriel?"

"Well I imagine mainly it was because he wouldn't care about a punishment just for himself, but to have his actions affect his darling brother meant he wouldn't do it. But it might have also been because he already knew this rule and he still let himself bang you."

Sam blushed. Dean slammed his hands down on his chair. "Why is it so damn bad for angels to love humans?"

Crowley cleared his throat, as it was hurting from all the talking. "Sammy, would you be a dear and make me some tea?" Sam got up to put a kettle on the stove. "Well, it's not about the love, it's about the sex Dean. When an angel has sex with a human, no matter the gender, there is always a chance the human will get pregnant. And as you already know, these children are abominations that the angels will murder."

Dean shuttered at the thought of waking up one morning, pregnant with Cas's child. He also thought about how hurt he would be to have to kill another one of his children, after Emma. "Well, it seems I'll be going now, don't bother on the tea moose."

Dean stopped Crowley from leaving. "You still haven't told us the part you want to have in this."

Crowley smiled and simply stated. "I just want to kill the bastard." Dean tilted his head, so Crowley clarified. "Zachariah." Crowley got up, nodding to Dean before walking out of the door.

Dean started to pace and think about how badly he wanted to have Cas back in his arms. Sam watched him for a few minutes, sitting down on the armchair across from where Crowley was sitting. "So what do you think Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother.

"I think I'm ready to get our angel's back."


	7. Zachariah is Dead

The Winchester's went back to bed as it was midnight and slept in until 10:00 a.m.. They both packed their things and Dean went to put the few bags in the car while Sam went to check out of the motel.

In the room above, Cas ran to the window. "Gabriel, it seems they are going back on the road."

Gabriel glanced over to the window Castiel was looking out of. "That means we need to follow them."

Cas looked back at his brother. "Should we get in the backseat of the car?"

Gabriel shrugged. "That seems like the best option we have."

The two angels flew to the back of the Impala and sat in the seat, concealing themselves so they weren't seen by Dean as he got into the car. Dean got a strange feeling and turned around to look in the back seat. He saw nothing, so he turned back and put the key into the ignition as Sam got into the car. Sam turned to look at his brother, then to the back of the car. "Does it feel weird in here to you Dean?"

Dean looked over at his younger brother and nodded. Sam shrugged and turned back to the front, reaching to change the radio dial. Dean swatted his hand away and started to back out of the parking spot.

"What was that for? I was just going to change the station!" Sam asked his brother.

Dean turned and smirked. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sammy looked out of the window. "Jerk."

Dean smiled and floored the gas pedal. "Bitch."

As the pair in the Impala reached the abandoned warehouse Crowley chose as their meeting place, they got out of the car. Sam went to the trunk and got Ruby's knife while Dean started walking towards the warehouse's doors.

Gabriel and Cas both had a basic idea of what was going on, only knowing that the two Winchester's were planning on meeting Crowley here, as that's all they picked up in the thoughts of the two men. Gabriel told Cas to stay in the car while he followed Dean and Cas inside.

Gabriel followed the brothers as they walked in to the warehouse, immediately seeing Crowley.

"Oh, you boys actually showed up. I was beginning to doubt you." Crowley sensed something was wrong and looked around. "Do you boys smell that?" He asked in his thick accent.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well I do, and you know what it smells like?" Crowley asked, walking behind the boys. They turned around and didn't answer.

"I think it smells like feathers." Crowley growled angrily while grabbing the invisible angel's neck.

Gabriel allowed himself to be seen and Sam gasped. "Gabriel?" Sam was happy to see him, but not like this, not with Crowley's hand around the angel's neck.

"You know...I can...smite you Crowl...Crowley...if you don't let...me down...now." Gabriel struggled to say, bringing his hands up to Crowley's arm. The demon reluctantly let Gabriel down and backed away.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But there's no need for such drastic measures. I'm on your side now, as I wish to kill Zachariah as much as you and Cas, who I suppose is out there too?"

Gabriel looked down and mentally called Cas in. Castiel stumbled through the doors and walked over to where Gabriel stood. Dean's eyes lit up as he saw the angel in the trenchcoat, but Castiel refused to look over to Dean.

"Ah, there he is. The pretty one." Gabriel glared at Crowley. "So, now that we are all here, we can continue." Crowley looked at both pairs of brothers and smiled. "So, Winchester's, what do you have so far on Zachariah?"

"Well he's a pretentious dick for one thing." Dean replied.

Castiel glared at Dean, because although this was true, Zachariah was still his brother.

Crowley sighed, "Trust me, I know. But I meant what do you have on how to _summon_ him?"

The Winchester's shook their heads while the angels groaned. Castiel spoke up with a shaky voice. "I know how to summon him."

Crowley's interest peaked and he waited for the 'pretty boy' angel to explain. After Castiel told them what to do and what they needed, Crowley put the angels to work by telling them to make a circle with the bottle of holy oil he had handy. Castiel started to dump the oil on the ground and had almost closed the circle when Gabriel stopped him. "Don't complete the circle so Zach can still get out." He whispered and his little brother nodded, putting the lid on the bottle. He gave to the still mostly full container back to Crowley and smiled, trying to not look suspicious. Once all of the ingredients had been gathered, Crowley combined them and said the spell, throwing a match onto the oil.

Zachariah appeared inside the circle and saw the five men surrounding him. He said nothing as he looked over at Cas and Gabriel. Gabriel nodded his head in the direction of the spot that they had not put oil. Zachariah looked in the direction Gabriel nodded and saw the bare spot on the floor. He turned to the two angels and nodded back. No one else in the room saw this silent exchange.

Gabe grabbed Cas's arm and they went back to the beach in the Atlantic hoping Zachariah would know to go there.

Dean watched as Gabriel grabbed Castiel's arm, like he did in the motel room and tried to stop them. "Hey! Guys st-" They disappeared before he could finish.

Crowley shrugged and since everyone's attention was on the now empty spot where the two angel's had been standing, Zach stepped out of his circle. When Crowley turned around, Zachariah was standing directly in front of him. "Nice try." He smirked and disappeared, going to join his brothers on the beach.

"Damnit Castiel!" Crowley shouted when he noticed the inch wide hole in the burning holy oil.

~

Gabriel and Castiel waited for Zachariah to join them. Gabriel hugged his little brother as he was proud that they pulled the plan off and backed away before Castiel could slap his ass again. Nearly ten seconds later Zach appeared on the beach, smiling. "Thank you brothers for letting me out of that trap."

Gabriel and Castiel shared a look before Gabe started talking. As Gabriel distracted Zachariah with small talk, Castiel started walking behind the pair and approached Zach's back. He pulled his angel blade from a pocket in his trenchcoat. As Zachariah noticed Castiel was behind him and turned to look, Castiel sunk the blade into his stomach, looking Zach in the eyes and watching him fall to his knees. Gabriel almost died of laughter while Castiel kneeled down and shut Zach's vessel's eyes.

Cas grabbed Gabriel's hand and focused on the warehouse, taking them there.

~

Sam and Dean watched with proud smiles on their faces as Crowley shouted and paced around the empty room.

Crowley noticed and grabbed Dean's collar, lifting the taller-than-him man a good foot off of the ground. "Do you think this is fucking funny Winchester? Do you realize what just happened? Your fucking boy-toy just chose his brother, who betrayed him, over you and you are laughing?" Crowley's face had turned a deep red and he started to let Dean down when the Winchester exploded.

"You don't realize what actually happened, do you? My 'boy-toy' just outsmarted you, and if you think for a fucking minute that he ch-"

Dean was cut off by the sound of the two angel's wings as they appeared in the room. Each angel ran toward their respective Winchester and hugged them tight. Crowley interrupted the hug session by grabbing the hair of the angels and pulling them back. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He shouted at them, still tightly holding their hair.

Gabriel smirked and disappeared, coming back with Zachariah's vessel in his arms. "We were thinking we wanted to kill the fuckin' bastard ourselves."

Crowley let go of the two when he saw the body. "Well then," he straightened his suit, "I guess I'll be going now." Crowley was gone and so was Zach's vessel.

Dean ran to Castiel and held him tight again, while Gabriel ran to Sam and jumped onto his chest, wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist. "I missed you a lot Dean," Castiel said in his deep voice, "although I cannot say I am happy to have murdered my own brother, after how many other angels I have also murdered."

Dean pulled away from Cas. "You did the right thing Cas."

Gabriel looked over at the pair, still clinging to Sam's chest. "Cas, he was a dick. He had it coming. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Cas turned his head slightly, like a confused puppy. "I don't understand that phrase."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Castiel's hand, leading him to the Impala. "C'mon guys, we might as well find a motel to stay in for the night."

Castiel and Dean walked out of the warehouse leaving Gabriel and Sam behind.  Sam tried to push Gabe off of him, but the angel wouldn't budge. "Gabe, we can't get into the car like this, you need to get off."

Gabriel pouted and reluctantly got down off of Sam. The Winchester bent down, planning to give his angel a kiss on the cheek when Gabriel turned his head. They stood in the abandoned warehouse for a few minutes, just kissing, until Dean honked the horn impatiently. They walked out, hand in hand, to see Dean in the driver's seat with Castiel in shotgun. Sam didn't try to get Cas to move, even though he usually sat shotgun, and climbed into the backseat with Gabriel. Dean pulled the Impala out onto the road and they started driving. Within a few minutes, Dean and Cas heard sounds from the backseat. Dean looked in the rearview to see his brother and Gabriel making out passionately. "C'mon guys, we're right here. Can't it wait?" Gabriel looked up and flipped Dean off. Dean glared, "This is my car, and I will turn it around and drop your asses back off at the warehouse."

Gabriel smiled, "Yes please." The pair stopped and Sam leaned against the car door, as that was the only way he could fit his whole body in the small car, and Gabriel laid on his chest, soon falling asleep, even though he didn't actually need sleep as an angel.

Sam stroked his angel's hair and looked into the driver's seat. "Jerk."

Dean looked back at his brother. "Bitch."

Castiel looked between them. "I don't understand. Why do you call each other such rude names?"

Dean reached over and grabbed Cas's hand, lightly kissing the back of it. "Don't worry about it Cas."

Soon Sam was also asleep in the back seat, leaving Castiel and Dean the as the only ones awake.

Dean looked over to Cas, seeing his face outlined by the moonlight in the darkness and smiled contently.

Castiel turned and caught Dean staring at him, causing Dean to blush.

"Don't be embarassed, I quite enjoy being stared at by you." Cas said, not the slightest bit of embarrassment in his voice.

That caused Dean to blush even more, and he stared out the windshield, not being able to look back over at Castiel.

The angel leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then turned back and looked out of the passenger window.

"I love you." He whispered softly.


	8. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second smut!

As they drove along the road, Dean spotted a sign for a motel. "Finally." He muttered, getting off at the exit.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Dean shouted into the backseat, causing both Sam and Gabriel to jump at the noise. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the next cheap motel and got out of the car. He walked into the lobby and paid for two rooms, one bed each. He walked back out and handed Sam one key and kept the other for himself and Castiel. The pairs of brothers said goodnight to each other and walked into their motel rooms.

Sam was extremely tired, so he and Gabriel laid down in there bed and cuddled, both falling asleep.

Dean and Castiel had different ideas.

Castiel walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Dean took his shirt off, and removed his jeans, as he normally slept in just his boxers. He walked into the bathroom to get a shower, as he hadn't had one that day. When he walked out, with a towel loose around his waist, he walked straight into a cloud of black feathers. As soon as he did, they disappeared, and Dean saw Cas sitting on the bed, blushing with no shirt on.

"What was that Cas?"

Cas didn't look at Dean as he mumbled, "Those were my wings."

"Why did you put them away?"

Castiel blushed harder. "Well...no human has ever seen them before. They're personal."

Dean sat down next to the blushing angel, dripping from his shower, with still only a towel covering him. "Can I see them again?"

Cas looked Dean in the eyes. "Do you really want to?"

Dean turned his head. "Well yeah, I mean, has no one ever even _asked_ to see them before?"

Cas shook his head. "No."

"Well I would like to see them." Dean smiled.

All of a sudden the room was dark, Cas's wings blocking the windows and lamps, as they were so big.

Dean reached up to touch one, and Cas's wing flinched.

Dean looked back to Cas's face. "Can I touch them?"

Cas wasn't looking Dean in the eyes again. "If you wish, but you must know that touching them is the equivalent of touching my genitalia."

Dean reached up to touch a feather on Cas's black wings and blushed, hearing a small moan come from the angel's mouth.

"Why are they black? I thought angel wings were supposed to be white, or gold maybe."

Cas was breathing heavy as Dean ran his hand down the feathers. "Well Gabriel's are gold, but mine have always been black."

Dean noticed the effect he was having on Castiel and the front of his towel started to rise. He continued to run his hand down the huge wings when Cas turned and his wings moved. They started to curl in, pushing Dean into Castiel, almost like Castiel was using them as arms to hug Dean. Dean didn't mind and leaned over to kiss Castiel as the angel's feathers rubbed his back. Dean moaned, feeling the feathers tickle his back. He reached his arms around to Cas's back, where the wings sprouted from. Castiel moaned loudly, barely getting out, "It's...it's sens...sensitive..." Dean continued to run his hands around the base of Cas's wings, loving the moans he heard come from the angel's mouth. He glanced down and smiled, seeing Cas's jeans rise like his towel did.

Dean reached down to unbutton and zip down Castiel's jeans when the angel stopped him. "Dea...Dean..." Cas looked into the man's eyes. "Are...are you sure?"

Dean nodded and continued to work on the jeans, lifting Cas up to get them down the angel's legs. He returned to Cas's mouth and started to kiss while his hands were removing the boxers Castiel had on. He leaned forward, pushing Cas onto the bed and causing his towel to fall. Castiel let out a moan as the sheets rubbed against his wing's lower feathers. Dean bucked his hips, causing his now bare dick to brush against Cas's, earning a moan from both of them. Cas was already past breathless and urged Dean to continue. Dean kneeled, grabbing Cas's leg and throwing it onto his shoulder. His dick brushed against Cas's ass and he quickly entered, earning a strangled moan/cry combination from the receiver. He thrusted, hearing Cas moan and he let himself do the same. It was over quickly as Cas had already been halfway there, because of Dean rubbing his wings. Dean came soon after and fell onto Cas's chest.

The two men were breathing heavily and Cas reached down to pet Dean's hair, saying, "Thank you for liking my wings. You do know I truly love you right?"

Dean looked up. "I do."

"And I love you too." Dean blushed, knowing that was the first time he had said those words back to Cas. Well, it was also the first time they had sex too.

Cas beamed and pulled Dean's head up to give a kiss to his lips.

They fell asleep like that, both naked, and Cas's wings still out.

They awoke to a knocking on the door. "Dean? Can I open the door?" Dean panicked, trying to find his boxers, and Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Just say yes."

Dean stared. "But I'm naked!"

"Sam? You can come in." Cas yelled, since Dean wouldn't. Cas instantly had his boxers and jeans back on, not putting his shirt back on because of his wings. He curled his wings behind him in an O-shape, letting them surround Dean.

Sam walked in, seeing a shirtless Castiel and no Dean. "Where's Dean?"

Castiel started to talk, but Dean was annoyed, so he decided to get Cas back. "He's in the-ohhhh..." Cas moaned as Dean rubbed his wings. Cas slapped Dean with one wing and continued to talk, blushing as Sam heard his moan. "He's in the bathroom."

Sam looked over to the bathroom door, seeing it open and the light off. "Are you sure?"

Cas nodded. "He decided to not-mmmm-to not clo-ohhhh-close the door."

Sam walked into the room, closing the door behind him and grabbing the duffle bag to pack it in the car. He was suspicious and creeped-out as Castiel kept moaning, with no clear reason why. Dean smirked, knowing Cas was probably blushing, embarrassed. And he was. "I'm sorry Sa-ahhh-Sam."

Sam just shook his head and left the room.

Castiel immediately retracted his wings and stomped outside, pouting.

"Oh come on Cas! Cas!" Dean frowned, picking up his clothes and getting new ones. He didn't mean to make Castiel angry at him.

He grabbed his clothes from the night before and brought them out to the car, where Sam was sitting shotgun instead of Castiel. He threw the clothes in the trunk and walked up to the driver's seat. Gabriel was yelling at Cas when he got in and Sam was blushing.

"Dude! You basically showed your angel dick to my boyfriend!"

"I didn't show him anything, I was keeping him from seeing Dean. I didn't believe either one of them would appreciate Sam seeing Dean naked."

"It doesn't matter! You don't show another angel's boyfriend your wings! And why were they out anyway?"

Castiel blushed, ignoring the question. "I apologize Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed and looked out of the car window.

Dean looked around in the now awkwardly-silent Impala. "So where are we going?"

Sam looked over to Dean, thankful for a different conversation. "I found a case a few blocks from here. Looks like a Shojo."

Dean smiled. "Good, I need to get drunk."


	9. Crowley's End of the Deal

Dean stabbed the Shojo with the blessed sword, stumbling a little. "Yay, I killed it." He then hiccuped, as he was drunk.

Sam looked over at him. "Yay! Now we-now we can go back to the...motel."

Gabriel and Castiel were both still sober, as they weren't really helping Sam or Dean hunt.

Sam stumbled over to Dean, grabbing his arm, dragging him outside towards the Impala. "I'll-I'll drive. You're drunk."

Dean shook his head. "No...I'm not drunk. You're dr-drunk."

Sam laughed. "Nah uh."

Dean laughed back. "Yeah huh."

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the car, pushing him in the backseat, with Gabriel doing the same to Sam. Within seconds, Dean's head fell onto Sam's lap and Sam's onto Dean's back, both of them snoring loudly. Gabriel turned to his brother, "So you finally banged Dean-o?"

Castiel blushed. "We had intercourse, yes."

Gabriel smiled and patted his brother on the back. "Congrats little brother, you are now officially a man."

"But I'm not a man, I'm an a-"

 "Shhh..." Gabriel opened the car door and got into the driver's seat while Castiel got into the passenger seat.

Gabriel drove the Impala back to the motel while the two Winchester's snored in the back.

When they pulled up to the doors for their rooms, Castiel reached back, grabbing Dean's hand while Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm. They went into the room that Sam and Gabriel were in the night before and laid Sam and Dean onto the bed, since they were still sleeping. Castiel went into the other room with Gabriel, and Gabe jumped onto the bed enthusiastically, mumbling "Dibs!"

Castiel sat down onto the couch, watching as his brother feel asleep, wondering why he slept so much, as angels did not require sleep. His wings started to ache, wanting to be released so he flew to a park and let them out. He straightened out a few feathers, remembering that morning when Dean stroked them, and the night before, when he had his first intercourse. He remembered hearing Dean say those words that made him so happy, 'I love you,' and smiled. That was the first time Dean said them back, although Cas said the three words many times. He also remembered Dean asking to see his wings as he blushed, and the curiosity in the man's eyes as he tried to touch them the first time. The angel had flinched as a habit of protecting his wings, and he watched as Dean slightly frowned, actually asking to touch them. When Dean finally touched a single feather, he remembered the moan that left his own mouth as sparks ran through his body.

He knew how much he loved this man, so he winced when he heard a message from Gabriel, "Castiel, you need to come back now, Dean and Sam are gone."

Castiel flew back as fast as he could to the motel and saw his brother standing outside pacing. "Castiel! Where the hell were you?"

"It's none of your concern. What happened to Sam and Dean?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I have no clue."

~

Sam and Dean woke up, tied to two chairs, back to back, slightly less drunk. "Where are we?" Dean questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

They heard a throaty, and maybe slightly british, chuckle come from the corner. "Oh, well it seems you two have gotten yourselves into quite a predicament here."

Dean turned his head to the side, trying to find the man in the darkness. Crowley continued. "As you know, Zachariah is dead, but I wasn't quite the one to kill him. And that was our deal. I tell you information, you let me kill him. So since I gave you information, and didn't get to kill him, that means you didn't hold up your end of the deal."

Crowley glanced over at the brothers to see if they were paying attention, but Sam was staring at the ceiling, directly into the light that was on, and Dean was counting his fingers.

"Bloody idiots." Crowley muttered before snapping his fingers, leaving the boys completely sober and without the hangover headache. "Did you get any of that?" Crowley asked, annoyed and not willing to repeat himself.

 Dean looked up. "I heard you nice and clear. You're butthurt because the angel you wanted dead is dead, but you weren't the one to stab him. So what? Get over it. The bitch is dead, what's it matter who killed him?"

Crowley approached Dean, putting one hand on each knee and leaning his head towards Dean's. "It matters, because you two now owe me something." He growled.

Dean looked down to the hands on his knees and leaned closer to Crowleys face, looking down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. "Well sorry sweetie, my virginity's taken."

Crowley smacked him hard across the face while Dean smirked and spat out a few drops of blood. "Don't play with me Dean. I simply want a fair trade. I didn't get to kill my choice angel, so now I'll just choose between the next two on the list. Perhaps you know them."

Sam and Dean both realized who Crowley was talking about and shouted protests. The demon walked over and covered Dean's mouth. "One at a time. All it takes is for one of you to give up your angel, and I'll kill them and be on my way. I'll give moosey the choice, and if he doesn't decide, I'll just have to kill both." He bent down to Dean's eyes. "Understand?"

He walked around the chair to face Sam after gagging Dean so he couldn't interrupt. "So Sammy, who's it going to be? Gabriel, the snarky bitch who probably deserves to die twenty times over, or Castiel, sweet, innocent Castiel, your brother's lover?" As a response Sam spat into Crowley's face, some landing in his mouth. "Oh, now Sammy, that's not polite. Besides, if you wanted to trade spit, you could have just asked." Crowley grabbed something from behind him, Sam noticing what it was too late. He screamed as the knife was jammed into his thigh and twisted for good measure. Dean was fighting against the rope tying him down and desperately trying to turn to see what Crowley was doing to his little brother.

"So you want to play games Sam. I'll show you how I play games." Crowley grunted, turning the blade in Sam's leg until pulling it out and laying it back onto the table. "I hope that helped to speed up your decision. So what will it be Sammy?" Crowley asked, with a second blade now over Sam's other thigh.

"Fine...fine." Sam breathed out, wincing from the pain in his leg. "What if I offer myself instead of Cas or Gabe." Sam looked up into Crowley's eyes as Dean started fighting harder against his restraints, finally managing to get the gag out of his mouth.

"What the HELL Sammy! Crowley, don't listen to him. Kill me instead of him!" Dean pleaded. Crowley was amused, watching the two Winchester's do what they do best, throw around their lives.

"Oh you Winchester's, always offering your lives instead of others, just like your father. But I'm afraid that just won't do." He sunk the knife into Sam's other thigh and watched as he squirmed and his brother screamed his name. "You see, killing a human is much less of an adrenaline rush than an angel."

"Oh you fucking bastard. As soon as I get out of this chair I will not rest until I have your head on a goddamn plate!" Dean yelled from his seat.

Crowley walked back around to Dean, leaving the second knife in the thigh of the younger Winchester. "Is that right Dean? I'd like to see you try." Crowley smiled before he slid a dagger into the eldest Winchester's stomach. Dean grunted, not quite registering all of the pain. Both brothers were bleeding out until Sam finally spoke up.

"I offer Castiel. But give us 24 hours with him or no deal." Dean didn't have any energy to protest, no matter how much he wanted to.

Crowley grinned as he finally got through to them. "I see you offered your brother's angel over your own, how selfish. But it doesn't matter to me. Alright, I'll give you 24 hours, but the time is ticking boys." He disappeared, leaving the two men tied to the chair.

Sam suddenly called out Gabriel's name, only to have the angel show up less than a second later with Castiel in tow. The two angels ran forward seeing the wounds on their bodies. "Holy shit Sam, what happened?" Gabriel managed to get out before he fell onto Sam in a hug. Castiel healed Dean and cut his ropes while Gabriel sat on Sam's lap.

Dean shot up and pulled Gabriel off of Sam and Sam whimpered in pain from the two holes in his thighs, one still filled with the knife. "Hey what the hell-"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SAM?" Dean slapped his brother, adding to the increasing pain while Gabriel struggled against Castiel as he was being held back. "WHY DID YOU GIVE CROWLEY WHAT HE WANTED? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU OFFER CASTIEL?" That perked the two angel's interest and Gabriel stopped struggling against his brother.

"What was I supposed to do Dean? Let him torture us until we were dead and he killed both Gabriel _and_ Cas?"

"I don't know Sam! But you weren't supposed to line Cas up to get killed in 24 hours!"

"What are you guys talking about?" A deep voice asked from behind Gabriel.

Dean turned to face Cas and let Gabriel run past him to heal Sam. "Crowley was angry because you killed Zach instead of him killing the bastard, so he told us we had to choose between the two of you to be killed instead. So Sam choose you." He reached up to Cas's cheek and Cas leaned into it. "I don't want anything to happen to you Cas."

Castiel smiled and looked Dean in the eyes. "I understand why Sam chose me. It would have been hard for him to chose Gabriel as they are in love."

Sam and Gabriel blushed and Dean still looked angry. "But that doesn't mean he had to choose you Cas!" Dean closed his eyes and a few seconds later felt lips on his. Castiel kissed Dean passionately until they heard a catcall from Gabriel.

"C'mon you two, let's go back to the motel and sort this out." Gabriel said before leaving with Sam.

Dean and Castiel were left alone and Dean let a single tear run down his cheek. "I love you Cas."

Castiel smiled and wiped Dean's tear. "I love you too."


	10. The Research Didn't get Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third smut!

It had been ten minutes of Sam and Gabriel sitting awkwardly in the motel before Castiel and Dean popped in, both faces flushed. Gabriel went straight to business, trying to get the whole situation and trying to not let his brother get killed by the King of Hell.

"So basically he's just mad because Zach's blood wasn't spilt on his hands?" Gabriel tried to wrap his head around it. "So can we just let him kill another angel?"

Dean thought about it and shook his head. "I think he just wants to kill an angel close to us. I don't think just any angel would cut it."

Gabriel looked up at him. "So are you familiar with any other angels?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other while Sam answered. "No, I didn't know any angels before you two and Dean didn't know any before Cas."

Gabriel sighed and ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip trying to think of a plan which caused Sam to suddenly cross his legs. Gabriel noticed and smirked, then, looking to see if anyone was staring at either him or Sam, put his finger in his mouth and licked it. Sam's face flushed and he got up fast, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Dean looked at him strangely but shook it off.

Grabbing Castiel's hand, he turned to Gabriel. "I don't know how we are going to solve this." Castiel rubbed circles on the back of Dean's hand trying to soothe him.

"Dean, I'm not scared of death." That sentence caused Dean to get an idea, making him run out to the Impala. He grabbed a big book out of the trunk and hurriedly flipped through the pages. Finding the one he wanted, he knocked on the door as he forgot the key.

Castiel opened it and stepped outside. "I do not believe we should disturb them."

"Why?"

"Sam went into the bedroom and when you left and Gabriel went in as well."

Dean got the message and led Castiel to their room and opened the door.

"Cas, I'm going to look up some of these materials, like the fulgurite, so you can sleep or whatever you feel like doing."

That caused Cas to start pouting, which Dean didn't see, as he was already nose deep in the book. Castiel came up behind Dean and placed his arms around the man's chest, kissing his neck. "Cas...Cas, I need to find this stuff so you don't die tomorrow."

Cas pulled away and laid down on the bed, furrowing his eyebrows, not understanding why his seduction plan wasn't working. He got up walked back over to Dean, planning to try again. This time the angel ran his hands through Dean's hair and kissed the man's ear, to which Dean just lightly pushed Castiel backwards.

The angel had almost given up when he thought of one more thing he could try. He released his wings, Dean still not turning around, and ran his hands down the feathers, causing himself to moan. This finally got Dean to turn around, and when Cas noticed, he brought his other hand up so he was caressing both of his wings. Castiel continued to moan loudly and Dean walked over to the bed, sitting down at the edge. "Castiel," Dean managed to choke out, lust filling his eyes. Castiel looked into Dean's bright green eyes, now darkened with lust and hunger, and slipped out a small moan, even though he had stopped touching his wings after Dean had said his name. Castiel pounced on Dean, kissing him until the man started to kiss back, almost forgetting about the research he still had to do.

Castiel pulled away quickly and pushed Dean back onto the bed, straddling him and running his hand down Dean's chest. "Castiel, I still nee-" The angel brought his free hand up to Dean's mouth to silence him. Cas started to roll his hips, causing both of them to moan. Dean reached up to Cas's waist and let his hands rest there.

Dean tried to get up, tried to get in control but the angel wouldn't let him. Cas wanted to be dominant that time. Castiel pulled Dean's shirt off with no problem and pulled his own off. He laid down so their chests were touching and proceeded to kiss Dean again, still grinding his hips. Dean mashed his hips against the moving ones, begging for more, moaning into the kiss.

Castiel got up and kneeled on the floor, unbuckling Dean's belt and removing Dean's jeans. Dean sat up to watch as Cas eagerly took down the boxers and placed his lips around Dean. The man moaned for the thousandth time and Castiel moaned with him, causing his cock to vibrate in Cas's lips.

Castiel saw Dean getting close and started removing his own jeans and boxers. He grabbed Dean's knee and placed it over his shoulder, Dean's toes brushing against his back as he slowly got from up the ground. He positioned himself and gave no warning as he thrust in, hard and fast, not hearing the screams of mixed pain and pleasure coming from Dean.

All around the room things fell to the ground, Cas's wings too big to fit inside the motel bedroom without breaking things. As falling lamps brushed against his bottom feathers, he moaned and released into Dean, the sensations being too much for him. Feeling Cas cum inside him made Dean cum on his own stomach as Cas pulled out. Not wanting to have a repeat of before, Castiel lazily put Dean's boxers onto him and curled up against the man's back, retracting his wings. Dean was snoring softly when Castiel stood up and walked around the room, putting all of the fallen objects back and removing the mess on Dean's stomach.

When Castiel woke up that morning Dean was gone from the bed and the angel shot up, worried that Dean had been kidnapped again. He failed to notice the sound of the shower and desperately screamed Dean's name. Dean rushed out of the shower, not turning off the water and barely getting a towel before he ran into the other room, thinking Castiel was hurt.

When Dean ran in he saw Castiel sitting on the bed, crying into his hands. He didn't notice when Dean walked in so he jumped when an arm wrapped his waist. Immediately seeing who it was, Cas put his head onto Dean's chest and continued to sob.

"Cas, it's okay. Shh... I was just in the shower, nothing happened to me." Dean tried to soothe the weeping angel in his arms as he rubbed Castiel's back.

After ten minutes of them sitting like that, Dean moved to get up. "I have to go turn the shower off, I'll be right back." Castiel reluctantly got off of Dean so he could go turn off the water.

Castiel popped into Sam and Gabriel's room to find them tangled in the bed and under the sheets. He went back to his room with Dean and sent a message to Gabriel telling him that Cas and Dean were coming over. By the time Dean was dressed and they walked over the other room Sam was in the shower and Gabriel was fixing the bed.

Dean walked in and said to Gabriel, "I have a plan."


	11. Binding Death

Gabe stayed silent, waiting for Dean to continue, when he got impatient. "Spit it out Dean-o!"

Dean winced at the nickname and started to talk. "So since what were dealing with is Mr. King O' Hell, there aren't many choices we have as far as people to work with. But I figure Death can probably help us somehow."

Gabriel objected, "Why would he help us at all?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, he could probably do something. He and I are just such great friends!" He ended the sentence with a toothy grin and an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Castiel decided to join the conversation. "It would probably be more beneficial to just try and kill Crowley."

"That's impossible-"

"That's my point Dean. Neither of those plans will work out." Cas sighed and looked at Sam entering the room. Gabriel pouted seeing that Sam was fully clothed.

"What's this I hear about Death?" Sam looked to Dean. "Are you planning on summoning him to try to get help?"

Dean looked his brother in the eyes. "Not quite summoning."

Dean insisted they try the plan that Gabriel labeled "The Death Plan" and they got back on the road to get the needed items. With Gabriel and Castiel in the backseat, it was a chaotic trip. Whenever one of Dean's favorite songs came on the Impala's radio, he always turned up the music and sang along. Gabriel always sang with him and grabbed Cas's hands to move them as he danced in his seat, always making Cas extremely uncomfortable in the small space. Sam always waited until the next song came on to turn down the car's radio, always getting a slap on from Dean. The car always calmed down after that, until Dean's next favorite song came on, then it started all over again.

When the song that Sam knew was Dean's actual favorite song came on, everyone was tired of the singing and Gabriel started to complain when Dean turned it up. Sam looked back at Gabriel with a look in his eyes that said "Shut up". The song was Heat of The Moment, the same song that was playing when Dean met the non-guinea pig Castiel. When the song was halfway over and they had been riding in silence, besides the radio, Sam looked over to see a few tears run down Dean's face.

He reached over to Dean and hugged him, careful to not turn the wheel so they didn't crash. Dean smiled at his brother and wiped a tear. With a scratchy voice from crying, he whispered, "Come on Sam, no chick-flick moments."

When they finally got to the rock museum in Nebraska, the sun was setting and the group ran into the museum. No one was there, as it was closed, so Gabriel went in and unlocked the door. They found the fulgurite and cracked open the glass case surrounding it. "Sam, put these things together, now!" Dean shouted as he cut his palm to put blood into the bowl. Dean glanced to Cas, seeing him sitting on the floor, staring into space, smiling. He looked back at his hand and grabbed fabric to wrap it in.

"Dean, do you have the spell?" Dean handed Sam the spell and dragged a chair for Death to sit in. Sam got straight into reciting the spell. "Te nunc invocomortem, te in mea potestate defixi, nunc et in aeternum." They glanced up to see the familiar body in the chair.

Death looked up, face not smiling, and stood from his chair. "Why have you boys bound me again?" He spread his arms apart until the chains became visible.

Dean was the only one to talk. "We wante-I wanted, to see if you would help Cas. He's running out of time and soon," He looked down to his watch, "in an hour, he will die."

Death turned to face Dean, "And why should I help you? You only ever call me when you want something, you only ever call _anyone_ when you want something. Why is that?"

Dean glared at the Horseman before him. "Look, Castiel is going to die if we don't get help. I was hopi-"

"Why should I care? Your problems are not mine."

"Don't you think I have done enough for you to get something in return?" Dean was furious.

"Oh Dean, every time you have done something for me, I had already given you something in return. And I have done things without payment from you before."

"Damnit Death! I just want some goddamn help!"

Death approached Dean and grabbed his arms, leaning towards his face. "You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well... Think how you'd feel if a bacterium asked you for constant favors and started to get snarky when you refused. I invite you to contemplate how insignificant and unworthy I find you."

Dean was speechless, but the Horseman carried on. "But Dean, you are oh so very lucky, because unfortunately for me, I happen to not absolutely despise you for some reason. I will do this one damned thing for you, but if you ever ask for anything else, I will not be so accepting. In fact, I'll just make it clear. I will kill you, understand?"

Dean nodded, still speechless. Death nodded back and took his arms off of the Winchester's.

"So what exactly do you need me to do?"

It took barely five minutes to explain their situation.

"But what is your plan? Why did you bind me?"

This is the moment Dean dreaded. "Well, we don't exactly have a plan."

Death stared in awe. "So you just decided it would be fun to bind me, not having a plan?"

The group nodded. "Then I guess I better make it then... But remember Dean, last favor. So Crowley wants to kill your boyfriend because he didn't kill another angel. He's just bloodthirsty. But of course, he won't accept another angel now, he wants it to be personal to you two. So you just want me to make him not kill Castiel? How do you expect me to do that? And because you are neanderthals, you don't have an answer to that question. I suggest we just let him kill Castiel."

Dean slapped Death across the face. "The whole goddamned point is to not get Cas killed."

"Do you just expect me to go over to his little torture room, say hi, grab a bite to eat with him, and tell him he should just not kill the angel? That's not how it works. And you didn't let me explain. If you let Castiel die, I might be able to bring him back." Seeing the shocked faces, he continued, "Oh, I know what you want to say. "That's not possible!" But I am Death. And it's a better plan than trying to be the demon's friend."

Dean's watch beeped as it became 7:00 and he looked to Cas to see him collapsing to the floor. Everyone ran to Cas's side while Death stayed in his spot, emotionless. "So, you should probably unbind me now." Dean walked over and said the spell to unbind him. He watched as the Horseman disappeared, Dean running back to Cas's side. It seemed like hours of Dean just staring at Castiel's body, but less than a minute passed before Castiel's eyes opened. Dean stared at the blue eyes as he bent down and kissed Cas until he heard a throat clearing behind him.

"Remember." Death said, slicing his neck with his finger before he disappeared once more.

Not trusting Castiel's legs, Dean carried the angel outside and into the car, getting into the backseat with him. Sam got into the driver's seat with Gabriel yelling "Shotgun!", even though it was the only seat left and he was the only one not in the car already. When Sam looked into the back and saw Dean smoothing Cas's hair unconsciously as they both slept, he whispered to Gabriel "Can't you just teleport us all to a hotel?"

Gabriel grimaced. "It's not teleporting."

Sam gave him the 'bitchface'. "Can you _fly_ us to a hotel?"

Gabriel smiled, satisfied. He waved his hand while popping a lollipop into his mouth. "Yes I can."


	12. Lincoln County Police Department

They found themselves in front of the Rest-Easy Hotel, only a few miles from the museum they broke into. Everyone shared a room and everyone fell asleep as soon as their faces hit the pillow.

Sam was the last one to wake up, and he opened his eyes to see police cars outside, the two angels gone and Dean in a panic. "Oh good. You decided to wake up. We're about to be arrested and the two angels left and we have no way out." Dean was pacing, gun in hand, trying to come up with a plan.

"Well, Dean, having a gun when they storm in probably isn't a good idea. Why don't we just use our I.D.s?"

Dean stopped pacing, setting the gun down. "We don't have them. They are in the Impala. And Cas isn't answering when I call him."

Sam got up and walked to the gun Dean put down. He grabbed it and handed it back to Dean. "We might need this then."

"Sam, we're not going to shoot the cops!"

"I know that but if we have guns, we can at least tell them we are F.B.I., then tell them to get the I.D.s out of the car."

"But then they'll see the twenty other types of fake ones we have."

"Not if they get the two I.D.s out of the glove box. I say we go out casually, with our stuff, then let it go on from there."

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and handed Sam's his. "Then let's go." He opened the door to see three officers in front of the door.

The officers held up their guns and the Winchester's put their hands up in surrender.

"Calm down boys. Me and Sammy here are F.B.I. agents. What's the problem?"

The shortest officer spoke up. "You boys are under arrest for breaking and entering, robbery, and using whatever drugs you're on."

Sam looked down at him, nearly a foot and a half taller than the man. "We aren't using any drugs officer, and my partner already said we're F.B.I. Our badges are in the car's glove box."

The middle officer looked back and nodded at two policemen surrounding the car. "Check the glove box." He turned back around and looked over at Dean. "You got any weapons?"

Dean scoffed. "Now that was terrible grammar. And of course we have weapons." He reached down to pull the gun out of his pants and all of the officers, a total of six, faced him with their guns. "Calm down. I'm just getting it out." He pulled the gun out and set it onto the step.

"These guys check out, agents Holmes and Watson!" The officer waved the badges in the air. All of the policemen put their guns away but still stood where they were.

"Can you boys come with us? We still need an explanation to what happened last night. And maybe a drug test." One of the men said.

Sam and Dean nodded and grabbed the gun they laid on the ground. When all the cops were in their cars and the Winchesters were in the Impala, they started driving to the police station.

Before they pulled out, Sam barely heard one officer ask another, "Aren't Holmes and Watson the names of those book detectives?" He grinned, knowing that most of the badge's names were based off of books or shows.

When the parade of cars reached the department, Dean had sorted through the glove box to get the card that listed Bobby's F.B.I. number. "This is exhausting. Why didn't we remember to delete the footage last night? Why didn't we know there were cameras in the first place?"

"Dean, I'm pretty sure we all saw them. At least I did."

Dean stepped out of the car, Sam following suit. They walked into the building, seeing someone they didn't expect.

"That's them! They were the ones who kidnapped me!"

"Cas?" Sam and Dean asked in unison. Dean walked forward and Cas flinched.

"Castiel what are you doing?"

"Don't let him touch me!" The man talking to Cas held a hand out to stop Dean from approaching.

"Castiel what is going on?"

"My name isn't Castiel! My name is Jimmy! Jimmy Novak! You kidnapped me and raped me and didn't even know my name!"

Dean was dragged away before he could say anymore. Sam followed Dean and the man who pulled him away down the hallway leading to the interrogation room.

When they walked into the room with the table and two chairs, they knew that no one there believed them.

The officer who accompanied them was the short man that stood at their door. "So, Holmes and Watson, tell me what the F.B.I. need with a geology museum in Nebraska."

"Well, don't you know what we were doing from the tape last night? We needed the fulgurite." Sam briefly explained.

"Is there a reason you broke in and stole it as opposed to, oh, maybe just saying, 'Hey, we're from the F.B.I., we need a rock from the museum.'?"

"Not really." Sam answered.

Dean had a different answer in his head, 'Well, my angel boyfriend was about to die,' but he didn't say that aloud.

"But boys, that's not the worst problem we have. That man out there, Jimmy Novak, says you kidnapped him, raped him, and drugged him. What do you have to say about that?"

"Well, if we drugged him, we would have done it so he didn't remember anything." Dean snapped while Sam elbowed his stomach.

"What he means is we didn't do any of that." Sam quickly blurted.

The officer slammed his hands down on the table and looked into Dean's eyes. "Look, we know you aren't F.B.I., but if you just admit to the crimes you committed this will go a lot quicker, and you might get a deal."

Dean leaned forward. "We don't want a damn deal for a crime we didn't commit. We broke into the museum and stole the rock, that's it. No kidnapping, no drugging, and definitely no damn rape."

The policeman leaned back and spit on the table in front of Dean. Before he could blink, Dean was out of the handcuffs and on top of the man, punching him, breaking his nose. More officers rushed in and pulled Dean off of him while Sam just watched. Dean returned the gesture by spitting on the officer's chest. "Just add that to the list of charges."

Dean was rushed out of the room and put into a holding cell while Sam remained to be question, by a different officer.

"You're 'partner' there has a bit of a temper, doesn't he?"

"Well, in all due respect, the officer did insult him by spitting on him."

"So, let's just get a confession out of you, then we can all move on."

"I confess to stealing a rock from a museum. That's it, we didn't do anything else."

"You're saying that man out there is lying?"

"Well yes. He was there at the museum with us, did he seem to be struggling? Or in fear?"

"No, but we believe he was drugged."

"He was conscious the whole time. He wasn't drugged."

"But was he kidnapped?"

"No, he wasn't. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't raped either."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Maybe a night in this room will jog your memory, let you realize what you've done." The man left and Sam looked into the mirror. He wasn't handcuffed so he got up and laid down on the tabletop.

"Can you guys turn off the lights?"

No one responded and the lights stayed on.

"Jerks." He rolled over and tried to sleep.

~

"Bitch." Dean growled as he was punched by the other man in his cell, attracting an officer's attention. He punched back and watched in satisfaction as his cellmate fell, unconscious. "You guys might want to get him out of here, he might need a doctor." Dean yelled to the officer at the end of the hall.

The officer rushed over and unlocked the cell to get the unconscious man out when Dean knocked him out with a punch to the face. He dragged the officer in the cell and threw the 'unconscious' man a $20 bill. "Thanks man." He murmured as the man got up and grabbed his payment.

"No problem."

Dean grabbed the pistol from the officer's waist as the alarms went off, signaling an escapee. Ten other officers rushed in, unarmed, and Dean hit most of them with the butt of the gun, not wanting to kill any one. He ran out of the door and straight into the interrogation room. "Sammy we need to go now!"

Sam got up from the table and ran after his brother, who had already ran out of the room. Dean was ahead of Sam and got out of the station faster, giving him time to start the Impala.

Sam looked over and saw Jimmy on the bench, looking horrified. He ran over and grabbed the man by the neck and ran out to the Impala, throwing him into the back. He jumped into the passenger seat.

Dean pulled out and looked into the rearview as Sam turned to face the crying man in the backseat.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Cas?"


	13. Jimmy Novak

Jimmy looked up at Sam with teary eyes. "I haven't done anything! You're the ones who kidnapped me!"

"Look dude, yesterday you were an angel named Castiel. I don't know what happened between then and now, but obviously you remember something or you wouldn't be accusing me of rape and kidnapping." Dean explained. "Just tell us what you remember."

"I remember waking up in a motel room with no control over my body and freakin' wings out of my back, and we were naked. Need I say more?"

Dean blushed, "No."

"Basically all I remember besides that is when we were in the museum, and you guys were saying that latin stuff, then we were all in a hotel room, and after that I woke up there, with control of my body again. I ran straight to the police department."

"Did there happen to be another confused person there when you woke up?" Sam asked, wondering if this happened to Gabriel too.

"No, the other guy, Gabriel, seemed to know what was going on. He said he would go to get help, then left. So that's when I ran."

"You should have stayed with Gabriel, that way we would know what to do and we wouldn't be wanted by the police." Dean said, reaching over to the radio to turn it up so they could end the conversation. He stopped when Jimmy screamed from the backseat.

Looking back, Sam started to ask what was wrong when he saw Gabriel sitting next to Jimmy. "Dean stop the car."

"Why-"

"Now."

Dean pulled over and looked over at his brother, and seeing him getting out of the car, Dean followed. Sam opened the car door and grabbed Gabriel out of the backseat.

"Gabriel, what's going on?"

Gabriel smiled. "Nice to see you too babe. And Castiel left his vessel for some reason, so Jimmy here is back to normal. I don't know why he left and I don't know where he is so I can't get him back in. So until we find Cas, we need to keep Jimmy."

Dean got back into the car to talk to Jimmy while Sam stayed to talk to Gabriel.

"So he's a vessel? Do you know of any reason Cas would leave?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not one."

~

Castiel was under attack. There were angels surrounding him from all sides and all he had to defend himself was one angel blade. He swung the blade in front of him and clipped the arm of one of his brothers. Adriel screamed and fell to the floor, Cas plunging the blade into his chest. He turned and stabbed Uriel, twisting the blade, earning a painful scream. Cas continued, killing two more, Puriel and Ezekiel, leaving only Nithael. Castiel acted fast, tying Nithael up and putting him in a ring of holy oil.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Cas asked, spitting out blood and wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Nithael spit on the floor in front of Cas. "Because you have killed so many angels and the least we can do for them is kill you."

"I only kill angels when I have a good reason."

"Oh yeah? Like right now?"

" _You_ tried to kill _me_!"

Nithael scoffed. "What about Zachariah? And it's a damn surprise you haven't managed to get Gabriel killed."

"Zachariah was threatening to kill two men unless Gabriel and I stopped interacting with them. And if we didn't kill him, Crowley would have. We saved him from Crowley."

"You didn't save him from anyone. You just wanted revenge."

"I put a hole in the circle of holy oil so he didn't die at the hands of Crowley. We gave him mercy. I'd say that was more kindness then he deserved."

Castiel nodded to a side of the circle. Nithael turned to look. "It's more kindness then you deserve too." In a flash, Cas was gone and Nithael stepped out of the one-inch sized gap in the circle.

Nithael chuckled, returning to heaven, leaving the bodies strewn across the room.

Five minutes later Castiel returned, after he was sure his brother had left. He walked to each body and closed the eyelids of the angels, shedding a few tears that got lost in the blood coating his face. Saying a few quick words, he sent the angels back to heaven, wishing he didn't have to kill them.

Wishing it could have been different.

Wishing he wasn't being hunting, meaning that when he was finally caught again, everyone around him would be killed.

 Wishing that didn't mean he couldn't be with Dean, and it was a fact this time.

~

The group made it to the nearest motel, after they drove for twenty hours nonstop to get to Georgia. Dean refused to stop and when they got there everyone was sleep-deprieved, in need of food, and desperately had to pee. As Jimmy and Sam ran into the room, fighting over who got to pee first, Dean and Gabriel stayed outside. Dean seemed unaffected by his need to eat, sleep, or pee, but Gabriel simply didn't need to do any of that.

"Dean, you should probably go pee somewhere, you might explode." Gabriel joked.

"Nothing about this is funny Gabriel. Cas is missing, and we are kidnappers!"

"Relax Dean. I know this is hard, but-"

Dean stepped forward, staring into Gabriel's eyes. "No, you don't know. You _think_ you know. They are not the same goddamn thing. Don't give me pity angel, I don't want your damn pity, I want Castiel safe. So unless you can deliver that, don't try to give me anything." Dean stormed into the motel room.

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, wanting to do nothing but strangle Dean. He felt a hand go over his mouth and opened his eyes to see Castiel in front of him. Gabriel pulled away and started whisper-yelling. "What are doing here? And who are you wearing?"

"It doesn't matter. I've come to retrieve Jimmy Novak. I need to erase his memory."

"No! You are going into that motel room and making it up to Dean. By having sex with him."

"I don't think he will have sexual intercourse with me in this vessel."

Just then Dean opened the door to see who Gabriel was talking to.

"Adam? Aren't you supposed to be in hell or something?"

Gabriel turned to Cas, shocked. "You're in Adam! What the hell! You couldn't have been anyone else?"

Dean stepped out and closed the door. "Who's in Adam?"

Cas spoke up, naturally making Adam's normal voice deeper, like he did to Jimmy's voice. "I am, Dean. And I am only here to erase Jimmy's memories of the past few days. I want nothing to do with anything other then that. After that I will leave."

Dean protested. "Like hell you are! You can't just pop in, have a chat with your brother while in my brother, say hi, erase some minds and leave!"

Castiel pushed passed Dean. "That's exactly what I'm doing." Cas walked into the hotel, with an "Adam?" from Sam, and a shriek from Jimmy as Cas approached. Within a few seconds Jimmy was on the ground, passed out, Sam was running to help Jimmy, Castiel was walking out of the motel room, with Dean and Gabriel just staring.

Dean tried to grab Castiel's arm before he left and Cas flashed a soft smile. Then he was gone, like he was never there in the first place.

Dean rushed into the room and pulled Sam away from Jimmy, who was starting to wake up. "Jimmy? Jimmy! Can you hear me?" Dean shouted, slapping the man's cheek.

"Wh-Where am I?" Jimmy's eyes fluttered open. "Who are you? Have I been kidnapped? Don't hurt me! I'll do what you want!" He backed up against the wall and anxiously looked between the two men in the room with him. He folded his hands in front of him, looking up at the ceiling.

Gabriel walked into the doorway, laughing as he watched Jimmy close his eyes. "Oh look, he's praying."

Sam looked to Dean. "What did Adam do to him? And how is he not in the cage with Michael and Lucifer?"

Dean shook his head. "That wasn't Adam. That was Cas in Adam. He came back to erase Jimmy's memory and he left."

Jimmy started to sob and Dean grabbed him by the arm. "Look, we aren't going to hurt you. Where do you live?"

Jimmy looked over to Dean. "I live off of Fourth and Fremont Street."

Dean sighed. "No, what state?"

"Well, Virginia. That's where we are right?"

Dean pulled Jimmy up and walked him out to the car. Sam followed, grabbing his things and closing the motel door. Gabriel was standing in the doorframe, unmoved. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and pulled him towards the car, pushing him into the backseat with Jimmy. He got into the passenger's seat and Dean into the driver's seat.

Dean started the car and pulled out of yet another motel. Gabriel leaned forward into the front seat. "Dean, can I get us there this time? I'm tired of sitting in this stupid car."

Dean sighed, too tired to argue. "Whatever Gabriel."

Within a few seconds they were in the driveway of a white house with Novak on the mailbox.

Gabriel pushed Jimmy out of the car and slammed the car door behind him. "Well now that we dropped him off, what now?"

Sam turned to look into the backseat. "Now we find out what's going on with Castiel."

Gabriel sighed and pouted. "That's so boooring." He grabbed Sam's hand. "Why don't I just zap us someplace where we can have some fun?"

Dean groaned. "I did not need that mental image Gabe."

Gabriel looked into the rearview where Dean was staring at him. With a wink Gabriel was gone, leaving Sam and Dean in the car.

Sam stared out of the window, not knowing what to say to his brother. "So Dean, how are you doing?"

Dean chuckled without humor. "I don't want to talk about it Sam."

"But Dea-" Sam's efforts were rewarded with the radio being turned up and the windows rolled down. He continued to stare out of the car while Dean mouthed the words to a song he had heard a million times.


	14. Castielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth smut!

Jimmy landed on the ground with a thud as Gabriel threw him out of the car. He winced as a cut on his arm started to bleed. Watching as the Impala rolled out of his driveway, Jimmy got up and stumbled towards the front door. He stopped at the window, trying to see how long had passed, when his breath caught in his throat. His little girl, Claire, had grown up, now looking around twenty-one with a man's arms wrapped around her waist. Jimmy watched as she spun around to kiss the man on the lips and ran towards the couch. The couch that held the beautiful woman, Amelia, he had married years ago.

Jimmy stumbled back down the steps, refusing to enter the home he was so eager to rejoin. Too much had changed, too much time had passed. He was caught in his thoughts so he jumped when Gabriel appeared in front of him. He winced again as Gabriel's hand wrapped around the bleeding cut on his arm. Within a few seconds, the cut and pain were gone and they had moved to a spot in a field. Jimmy pushed himself out of Gabriel's grip and fell backwards, not yet accustomed to his surroundings.

"Calm down Jimmy, I'm not going to hurt you. And it will be a second before you can run anyways."

Jimmy didn't get up from his spot on the ground and watched as Gabe paced, mumbling to himself.

"Oh don't just sit there, make yourself presentable!"

Jimmy caught the trenchcoat the angel hurled at his face, staring at it confused before he decided to put it on. He got up and wiped the dirt from his pants before walking over to Gabriel. He wanted to ask so many questions, why him, what's happening, why were they here, but decided to not say anything. Jimmy watched as the angel stopped and smirked, seeing a figure across the field a few hundred yards away. Jimmy started to back away as the figure walked towards them but Gabriel grabbed the man's arm to stop him.

"Relax Jimmy, it's just my brother." Jimmy looked over to Gabriel, who was staring straight at Cas, with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh, that makes it better. Especially since I don't know him or you and I've been kidnapped. Again." He mumbled, looking around for a makeshift weapon to defend himself. All he saw was miles and miles of grass in every direction. He turned to look forward again, jumping when he saw a face inches from his.

"Why did you bring him?" He heard a deep voice ask.

"Because I want you to get back in him."

Jimmy's head whipped around. "I'm sorry what? No one's going in me if I have anything to say about it!"

"You don't have anything to say about it." Gabriel spat out. "But really Cas, Jimmy here was your first vessel, after that wretched guinea pig, and being in Dean's brother isn't going to help your whole 'falling in love' thing."

"Don't you get it Gabriel? I can't be with Dean! Unless I want him killed, I can't go near him! It's a risk being here with you, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you either. I only came to explain to you, not to try to fit into my old life. They know Jimmy was my vessel, and they've seen me in this one, I need another or I'll be dead by tomorrow."

Jimmy stood next to Gabriel and said nothing as the conversation carried on.

"You _can_ go back to your old life Cas, you're just choosing not to. I know how much Dean cares for you, and vice versa. You brought him into the whole "I'm an angel we need to fall in love" thing, you need to carry it out. You can't abandon h-"

"I can't let him die either!"

With a flash of light Cas was gone, but Adam remained.

Gabriel sighed. "Great. Now I have two humans to take care of."

Both of the men stared at him. "What do you mean 'humans'? What are you if you're not human?" Jimmy asked while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Not human." He said bluntly.

~

Sam and Dean woke up in the morning exhausted and stressed. Sam hadn't seen Gabriel since he left the car the day before and Dean was growing increasingly worried about Castiel. Dean got up to get in the shower while Sam just sat on the bed, head in hands.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and a towel and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door, locking it behind him and stripped off his dirty clothing. Dean turned the shower on and stood under the hot stream of water. Before he knew it, he had tears streaming down his face. He sunk down to the bottom of the tub and ran his hand through his hair, softly sobbing.

He stopped when he heard a similar sound from the other side of the shower curtain.

Dean grabbed the nearest shampoo bottle, knowing it was a useless weapon and slowly pulled back the plastic curtain. There was a woman sitting on the floor of the bathroom who seemed to have been crying with him. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my bathroom?"

The woman looked up and said, "I'm sorry Dean."

The girl disappeared and Dean scrambled up to turn the water off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. Loosely wrapping it around his waist he stepped into the hallway. Seeing Sam sitting on the bed on his laptop, he approached and cleared his throat when he was in front of his brother. Sam looked up to see his brother standing in front of him, some shampoo still left in his hair. "Dude, put some clothes on!" Dean continued to stare at Sam. "Dean, what do you want?"

"Did you see a girl come out of the bathroom?"

Sam shook his head. "Why would there be a girl in our bathroom?"

Dean ran back to the door of the bathroom and shut it. Grabbing his pants out of the duffle bag sitting on the floor, he quickly put them on and walked back into the main room. Sam was now standing and stared at his brother as he walked into the room. "Dean, why would there be a girl in the bathroom?"

"I don't know Sam, but there was." Dean walked over to the bed where Sam was once sitting and laid down.

"Dean, you're not making sense." Sam sat down next to his older brother. "If there was a girl in the bathroom, who was it?"

Dean sat up. "Look, I know it sounds crazy," Dean met Sam's eyes, "But I could have sworn it was Cas in a different vessel."

Sam stood up, shaking his head incredulously. "Dean, it's okay to miss Cas, but I doubt it was him."

"I doubt there even was anyone there." He mumbled to himself.

Dean sat back up. "Look Sam, there was someone there. I don't care if you believe me or not." Standing up, he grabbed his bag and started towards the door. "I'll go out and find his ass on my own." Dean stormed out, heading straight towards the Impala. He was about to get into the driver's seat when Sam opened the door.

"Dean, I think you might want this."

Dean looked up to see his brother throw him a balled up shirt. He caught it and put it on as Sam went back into the room. Entering the car, Dean slammed the door and sat in the seat. He took a deep breath and started the engine, waiting to see if Sam would come out of the room and get in. After five minutes of sitting in the parking lot alone, Dean pulled away and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Dean drove around for a few hours before he stopped on the side of the road. He took the key out of the ignition and sat back in the seat. Dean sat in the car for a while when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Looking over to the passenger seat, he saw the same woman from earlier. He grabbed a knife from his cup-holder and held it to the girl's neck.

Getting a strange sense of déja-vu, Dean stared into the woman's eyes. "Why the hell are you doing this Cas?"

She sighed and removed the knife from her neck. "It's not my choice Dean."

Dean scoffed and threw the knife into the floorboard. "How is it not your choice?"

Cas turned to look out of the window. "You don't know my family Dean, they're going to kill me when they get the chance, and I won't let them kill you too."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Castiel, I can take care of myself. I don't need you watching over me."

Castiel shook her head. "It's my responsibility to watch over you."

"It's not your responsibility to do anything!" Dean slammed his hands down onto the steering wheel.

Cas leaned over and looked Dean in the eyes. "Dean, it's my responsibility to love you, and not let anything happen to you."

Dean pushed her away lightly. "Where were you the five times I've already died?"

Cas sat back in her seat. "Well, technically Dean you've died 105 times. 100 of them were caused by Gabriel, but you don't remember them because I've wiped them from your memory."

Dean whipped his head towards Castiel. "You've wiped my memory?"

Cas nodded nonchalantly. "Well yes."

The Winchester scoffed. "Of course you have. And what do you call that Cas?"

"I call it protecting you."

Dean didn't respond and they sat there in silence. Until Cas leaned back over and ran her hand along Dean's chest.

Dean grabbed her hand and dropped it on her lap. "Not now Cas."

She was determined as she started to kiss up Dean's neck. Bringing one arm around to cup Dean's cheek and one arm down to his torso, she moved to kiss him on the lips. Dean didn't try to resist this time and kissed back, a kiss with anger, forgiveness and longing.

Cas moved to sit on the armrest between the two seats when Dean picked her up and moved her onto his lap. Being in a female vessel, everything felt different to Cas. Dean slipped off the angel's skirt and his own shirt, only breaking the kiss to get his tee over his head. He glanced down to see Cas's pink panties, soaked at the bottom, and smiled. "Well this is different." He muttered when the kiss broke again when they removed Castiel's shirt.

Castiel bent down to kiss along Dean's neck again while Dean unhooked her bra. When he cupped Castiel's breasts, she let out a small moan. Cas quickly removed Dean's jeans and boxers, along with her own panties.

Dean was panting, along with Cas as she lowered herself onto Dean. They both moaned as Cas slowly went up and down and Dean was kissing along Cas's chest. Dean was quickly ready to cum, and he made sure to lift Cas off before he did. Cas frowned, now sitting on Dean's thighs.

"Why did you do that Dean?"

Dean laughed. "Well I don't want to get some random girl pregnant. And isn't that rule the whole reason we're in this mess?"

Cas slowly nodded as Dean came on his stomach. She leaned down and licked it all up, cumming soon after.

They both sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, panting. Cas put her forehead on Dean's and stared into his bright green eyes. "I love you so much Dean."

Dean smiled. Giving a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, he replied. "I love you too Cas."

And then she was gone.


	15. Date Gone Wrong

Sam had only been alone for ten minutes before he saw Gabriel pop into the room. "Um Sam?"

Sam looked up. "Yes Gabe?"

"Do you mind watching two people for me?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Who is it this time?"

"Adam and Jimmy."

"Wait wha-" Gabriel disappeared before Sam could finish the sentence. Within a few seconds, he was back with the two men. "Gabriel, why are they h-" Gabriel disappeared again and left Sam alone with Adam and Jimmy.

"Sam?" Adam stared at his brother.

"Uh..hi." Sam replied. "Okay so I'm going to lock you two in the bedroom and leave, is that fine?"

Jimmy and Adam shrugged. "It's better than being with that angel." Jimmy answered.

Sam grabbed the two by the arms and lead them into the bedroom. Before closing the door, he whispered into the room. "No fucking while I'm gone."

There were two disgusted groans in response. Sam grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. He called a cab and sat outside on a bench while he waited for his ride. A yellow and checkered car pulled up to Sam, so Sam stood up. Opening the door, the Winchester sat in the backseat.

"Oh Sam, don't be so shy." Gabriel turned to the backseat from his spot in the driver's seat.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey honey!"

"Gabe why are you a cab driver?"

Gabriel laughed. "Well I'm not really a cab driver, I just stole this cab to pick you up so we could have a romantic night together."

Sam got out of the cab, causing Gabe to frown. But then Sam got into the passenger seat. "Gabe, we should probably ditch the cab if you stole it."

"Agreed." Both Sam and Gabriel got out of the cab and walked to the front of the car.

"So where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise!" Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and enthusiastically started skipping. "And we're going to walk there, no angel magic."

They walked on the sidewalk for twenty minutes before coming to the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. Gabriel removed his hand from Sam's to open the door, quickly returning it after they had walked in. They got their table right away, since Gabe had gotten a reservation. They sat down and Gabriel ordered their drinks while Sam looked at the menu. Gabriel looked up to see Sam looking at the menu and took it. "No no no, we're sharing a piece of cheesecake."

Sam smiled. "That's fine with me."

The waitress returned with their drinks and asked for their orders. "We would like a slice of red velvet cheesecake please." Gabriel said while looking up at the waitress' eyes.

"No problem." She said as she took the menus, leaving them alone.

Sam leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Gabe's forehead. They both heard the elderly woman next to them mutter under her breath. Gabriel turned to face the woman. "Excuse me?"

She got a challenging look in her eyes. "I said 'faggots'."

Gabriel slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with that?"

The lady mirrored Gabriel's movements, slamming her hands down harder. "It's a sin against God!"

The whole restaurant got uncomfortably quiet.

Gabriel approached the woman. "Don't you dare tell me about sins! You are obviously not as purehearted as you think you are."

The lady gasped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you obviously have too much pride, one of the seven deadly sins."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you believe you're better than me and my boyfriend because we're not 'straight'! And trust me lady, I am way more important than you will ever be!"

The woman's face flushed and she stormed out of the restaurant with her husband scrambling after her. He muttered a quick, "I'm sorry about that," before following his wife out of the restaurant.

Gabriel flinched when he felt something touch his hand. Looking down, he saw it was Sam.

The whole restaurant started to clap and Sam caught a small blush on Gabriel's face before it returned to the signature smirk. Sam bent up and kissed Gabriel gently, weary of all of the attention on them.

The waitress returned with two pieces of cheesecake. "Oh no, we only ord-"

"They're both on the house." Sam caught her glance to a female leaning against the wall, assuming it was probably her girlfriend.

They both smiled and took one plate each. "Thank you." Sam said as he brought the first bite of cheesecake to his mouth. His eyes widened as he ate the rest of the cake in six bites. Gabriel laughed as Sam gave him a cheeky grin, mouth filled with cheesecake. When the waitress came back to grab their plates, Gabriel gave her a twenty dollar bill. "The cheesecake was fr-"

"I know. This is your tip." Gabriel handed her the twenty dollars before grabbing Sam's hand and walking out of the restaurant.

Sam fumbled with the motel room key as Gabriel kissed along his back. "Gabe, we can't do this now."

The angel frowned. "Why not?"

"Because Adam and Jimmy are still inside of the room."

"I could fly us someplace else." Gabriel suggested.

"No Gabriel." Sam said as he finally got the door open and walked inside.

Gabriel flashed in front of him. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?"

Sam lightly nudged Gabe out of the way and sat down on the couch. "Just because Gabriel." He paused. "Where are Jimmy and Adam?"

Gabriel pouted. "Maybe they left."

Sam turned to Gabriel. "Shouldn't you be upset or something? Weren't you supposed to watch them?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I really don't care about those two, I'll find them later if I need to."

"If you don't care, why'd you tell me to watch them?"

"It doesn't matter Sam."

"Well why doesn't i-"

"It just doesn't matter."

"But-"

"No."

Sam shook his head and scoffed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Sam wa-"

Sam shut the door and left Gabriel on the other side. And although Gabriel could have easily gotten into the room, he didn't want to make things worse.

Dean stumbled through the door about twenty minutes later. He looked over to see Gabriel slumped over on a chair, head in hands, softly snoring. He also heard snores coming from Sam's bedroom.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Dean tiptoed across the floor until he accidently stepped on a creaky floor tile. "Well, that's cliché." He mumbled under his breath before turning to see if Gabriel had woken up.

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and looked over to the source of noise. "Dean?"

"Uh...yeah. Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is me and Sam's motel room."

Gabriel looked around. "Oh, I guess it is."

"Hey? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah."

Dean took a step towards Gabriel, revealing the previously out of sight liquor bottles.

"Have you been drinking?"

Gabrel shrugged. "I don't know."

"How much does an angel have to drink to actually get drunk?"

Gabriel looked down at the bottles surrounding his feet. "I guess about that much?"

Dean walked over to the chair where Gabriel was sitting. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not really."

Dean nodded and picked up a few bottles. "Well I'm going to start cleaning these up."

 After the twenty plus minutes it took to throw away all of the bottles, Gabriel was ready to talk.

"Dean, do you think Sam still loves me?"

Dean turned around with a strange look on his face. "What?"

"Sam. Do you think he loves me?"

Dean sat down across from Gabriel. "Why do you think he doesn't?"

"I just don't."

Dean sighed. "Look man, I don't know what exactly happened to make you think he doesn't, but I can tell you with 100% honesty that I have never seen him look at any person before the way he looks at you."

Gabriel smiled, the alcohol wearing off. "Wow Dean, are you going soft?"

Dean grimaced. "Just promise to tell no one."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Dean got up. "I'm going to sleep now, see you in the morning?"

Gabriel got up as well. "Yeah, maybe." He disappeared leaving Dean alone.

The Winchester opened his room's door and walked inside. Closing his door, he sat on the bed and thought about what had happened in the Impala.

And the one thought that kept appearing in his mind.

_Man, I really like Cas better as a guy._


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long needed update!

Dean woke up to yelling in the other room. He looked over to the clock, seeing it was only seven-thirty. He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes, and shuffled over to the door. Opening it, he saw Sam and Gabriel arguing about something.

"Gabe, you can't just keep getting drunk!"

"'Keep getting drunk'? I barely get drunk!"

Sam sighed. "Last night was the tenth time this month!"

"What's the big deal anyway? Dean gets drunk, why can't I get drunk?"

"Because Dean's not my boyfriend!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Why can't your boyfriend get drunk?"

"I don't want to be around a drunken shell of someone I love all the time!"

Dean cleared his throat, feeling like he shouldn't be listening to this conversation. Both Sam and Gabriel turned to look at Dean, who was still standing in his doorway. "Should I go back in my room?"

"Yes." "No." Sam and Gabriel said simultaneously.

Dean stepped back into his room awkwardly and shut the door. The yelling continued as Dean sat down on his bed. Dean had been sitting for around ten minutes before the yelling stopped. He got up from his bed and reopened the door.

Dean quickly closed his door when he saw Sam and Gabriel on the couch. "Well I guess that's over now..." He muttered as he sat back down on his bed for a second time.

Dean reached for his gun when suddenly he felt an arm go around his waist. Turning around, gun in hand, Dean jumped off of the bed. "Who the hell are you?"

The blond man blinked. "Can't you guess?"

Dean quickly grabbed Castiel into a hug. "Cas, why are you in a different vessel?"

"It makes it harder for my brothers to track me if I change my vessel."

Dean smiled. "Well I'm glad you're finally back into a guy." He mumbled quietly to himself.

Castiel turned his head like a confused puppy. "Why do you say that?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess I like your 'equipment' better when you're a man."

"Was that a euphemism Dean?"

With a small laugh, Dean laid his head in his hands. "Yes Cas."

Cas leaned forward and stared at Dean while he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Dean looked up, being met with big blues eyes burning into his. "Nothing."

Castiel tilted his head, not believing the man in front of him. Grabbing Dean's hands, he thought of a place they could go to talk.

Within a few seconds, they were surrounded by forest. "Where are we?"

"I think we are in Yellowstone."

Dean sighed. "Why did you bring me here Cas?"

Cas sat down on the dirt and crossed his legs. "I can see you're not okay Dean. I thought going somewhere private would help you talk."

Dean joined Castiel on the ground. "I don't need 'help' talking."

Cas sighed and leaned backwards onto his hands. "Dean, I want to help. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Castiel..."

"Are you uncomfortable talking to me?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

They sat in silence for a while before Dean spoke up again. "You know I love you right Cas?"

Cas smiled to himself and nodded softly. "Yes Dean."

Cas watched as Dean laid back on the ground, looking up into the sky. Scooting closer to where Dean lay, Cas put his head onto the man's chest.

Dean smiled and placed his hands behind his head, watching Cas's head rise and fall with his chest.

Cas suddenly sat up, grabbing his back and wincing. Dean propped himself onto his hands and watched with worry as Cas rubbed his back.

"What's wrong Cas?"

Cas didn't bother to look at Dean as he answered. "I haven't let out my wings in a while."

"Well let them out then." Dean said, matter-of-factly.

Cas removed his hands and sat them on his lap. Dean watched as black feathers suddenly burst from Castiel's back.

Dean reached his hands out to touch the bases of the wings, remembering how sensitive they were.

"De...Deaaan..." The moans spilled from Cas's mouth.

"Yes Cas?" Dean listened to the angel's moans, feeling his jeans get tight.

Castiel's wings pushed against Dean's back, pressing the green-eyed man into his own back. With Dean's chest on his back and Dean's lap against his ass, Castiel let his head fall back slightly. He started to bite his lip as Dean continued to stroke the base of his wings, daring Castiel's moans to get louder.

Dean smirked as he won, endless noise spilling from Castiel's lips. 

"I love you Cas." Dean said in a sing-songy voice before bringing his mouth to lightly suck where his hands had been massaging.

"I-I....looo-ovveee..." Castiel struggled to finish his sentence, but Dean knew what he meant as Castiel started to push his hips back against Dean's lap.

Dean threw his head back as Castiel moved on top of him. Castiel smiled before retracting his wings, Dean gasping as his back hit the ground.

"Why'd you put them away Cas?"

Castiel looked down to his lap, shrugging before he turned to face Dean. "I was wondering if we could just be a little less...intimate." Castiel whispered, before watching the confusion cross Dean's face. "N-Nevermind. I'll take them back out."

Dean sat up and wrapped a hand around Castiel's back, stopping the angel's wings from popping out. "Cas, I'll do whatever you want, I just don't know what you mean."

Castiel didn't answer with words, instead slowly leaning down so his lips landed softly on Dean's pink ones. Dean brought a hand up to the back of Castiel's head, his fingertips lightly brushing through his hair.

Castiel spread his legs over Dean's hips, straddling them as the two kissed gently. He slowly pulled back, placing his head down on Dean's shoulder.

Dean let his eyes trace over every feature on Castiel's vessel's face. Castiel smiled, placing a hand on Dean's cheek.

"You know Cas, if someone told me a few weeks ago that I'd be head over heels for an angel who was a guinea pig for twenty years, I would've driven them to an asylum myself." Dean whispered, watching as Castiel's mouth curved into a small smile. "But I am. I'm in love with an angel."

Castiel closed his eyes as Dean turned his head to look back up at the sky. "I love you too Dean."


End file.
